House on a Hill
by afallenblackrose
Summary: He was cursed to always succumb to his darker side. The only way to break it is to have a woman fall for him despite his faults. She always wanted something more than what life dealt her. When their paths cross will they be each other's salvation or each other's doom?
1. Prologue: It Started with a Curse

_Summary: He was cursed to always succumb to his darker side. The only way to break it is to have a woman fall for him despite his faults. She always wanted something more than what life dealt her. When their paths cross will they be each other's salvation or each other's doom?_

_Author's Notes: Okay, so even though I just finished a dark themed story and still have Shadows of the Night: Darkness Remains to finish up too, I came up with this little crazy thing. I was trying to imagine a scenario for one of my rock out sessions, when I thought – hey, what would happen if Endymion was the Beast from Beauty & the Beast, but instead of being turned into a beast, he became dark instead? So, before anyone asks, yes, this is a sort of Beauty & the Beast retelling with a modern twist. And other than the first three chapters I really have no idea where this story is going. So bear with me. Anyway, before we go any further there are two things you need to know about this story. One – As already stated, this story is dark. Including Endymion's dark side, there's going to be wild monkey sex, violence, and well, some BDSM. You've been warned. Two – Usually when it comes to chapter titles, it's either a phrase from a song or it's the song title. With this story I'm doing a chapter title and the italic section after it is the song that was the inspiration for that chapter – a playlist if you would. All right. So, on with the prologue. I hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own the song "House on a Hill" by The Pretty Reckless. And this story is rated M for the reason, mostly due to dark content for this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

House on a Hill

By: afallenblackrose

Prologue:

It Started with a Curse

"_There's a house on a hill  
Living, living still  
Their intention is to kill  
And they will, they will"  
~House on a Hill ~The Pretty Reckless_

* * *

Once upon a time, just outside the metropolis of Tokyo there was a house on a hill. This house was like no other house, for even though it was the only one within miles; it couldn't really be considered a house. It was a sprawling mansion that covered several thousand square miles of land. This mansion for all its small charms, reflected the owner of the house. It was stoic and cold, though not always quiet. The owner of the house was a declared 'prince' at the young age of twenty-two, he was considered a prodigy, his business sense sharp and his bank accounts worth millions, very close to billions. In fact, people from _the_ inner circle were expecting him to accomplish even bigger things by the time he reached twenty-five.

But as with most twenty-two year-olds, he liked to party because sometimes he just needed to relax. So every week, there would be a party at his sprawling mansion and all of high society was invited to attend. It was at one of these parties on a cold March night that our story begins…

* * *

A man with raven-black hair and eyes the color of the deepest part of the ocean observed the crowds in the expansive ballroom. Everyone who was anyone was at his party that night, and as he continued to watch from the landing above, he couldn't help but smile. It had taken a lot for him to get to this position, but he knew that it wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for his father, the one who had started Chiba Corporations almost thirty years ago. At age eighteen, Endymion Chiba had come into his father's company with a seat on the board of directors, and after graduation from the top college in the world, he had taken over as CEO. Within the first year of his taking over the helm, Chiba Corp. had the biggest gains of any company in Tokyo and he had plans to continue that growth.

The party continued on below him as he watched his fellow employees and his best friends flirt outrageously with some of the socialites in attendance tonight. He let out a chuckle as one of his friends was slapped in the face, obviously he had said something to offend her. A flash of red caught his eye and his eyes roamed to find the source. Standing in the middle of the room was the woman who he had seen for the last four weeks now at his parties. He couldn't remember her name, but there was something about her that was…intriguing. But as he was considering descending the stairs to flirt with her, she turned her gaze upon him, almost as if she had sensed him watching her. Their eyes met and something hazy was playing in his thoughts.

_ The woman beneath him was writhing, but not in ecstasy. She was writhing in pain. Her moans were soft cries. "No, no, no," she whispered her voice hoarse and cracking. After many hours of screaming, her voice was nearly gone. She couldn't move to get away. Her hands were bound to the bed, her ankles were spread eagled and bound too. The fight was almost out of her, but yet, the fun was only just beginning for him. _

_ "Ssh," he whispered running a finger down her most sensitive of areas. _

_ "No," she said again. "Stop." But her voice finally broke and he grinned wolfishly down at her. _

He blinked away the images, feeling confusion swallow him. What the _hell_ was that? He thought and looked back at the woman who's stare had brought about the images, but she had disappeared. He looked frantically throughout the room, but he didn't see the flash of red anywhere. _Odd,_ he thought and swung back his drink, but as he swallowed the amber liquid he knew that he was just kidding himself. It wasn't odd to see those images, considering what he had been up to at these parties of late…

And yes, he knew that what he did was wrong, but he felt some sort of dark twisted pleasure in it. He was a ruthless businessman, not only in the office but in the bedroom too. It wasn't _his_ fault that he had fantasies. It wasn't his fault that the women he took to bed, while completely up for it as they went up the stairs wanted to bolt the moment they realized how dark he really was. And he was dark, he had always known that because of his past. Most of the time he was able to keep his dark tendencies inside, and only allowed himself to indulge in the private sanctity of his own home, but it was getting harder and harder to keep it that way. In fact, it started to get harder the moment that the red head had shown up a few weeks ago…

But no. It was too much of a coincidence. He shook his head and went downstairs to grab himself another drink, his thoughts already starting to muddle over with the effects. If he had been in full capacity, he would have realized that it was more of a coincidence, but his eyes had already landed on his next conquest.

The red head from earlier watched from the shadows as he flirted with the unsuspecting woman, and knew that something had to be done.

* * *

A few hours later, the last of the party guests were already on their way out, when Endymion came back down the stairs to observe the clean up efforts. One of his friends, Kunzite, was walking back into the house a grim expression on his face.

"Kunz," he greeted as he poured himself a drink. "Where have you been?"

"Putting Alicia in a cab," his friend replied with a pointed look. He ignored the look, knowing that his friend was still judging him and his _needs_. It wasn't his fault, he needed things like any red-blooded human. Like his friends didn't have weird fetishes themselves.

"Did she make it home okay?" He asked.

"Yes," Kunzite sighed and made his way to the stairs. "I'm going to bed." He paused as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it. But their other friends came down the stairs, joyful smiles on their faces.

"I see the after party is going on," Jadeite smiled as he made his way over to the bar to help himself to a drink. Endymion smiled and slid a glass to him. They were talking and laughing like nothing had changed in the last four years. Except for Kunzite. He was still looking at him with those judging eyes. He was about to say something when they realized that they weren't alone.

Endymion looked up in surprise when he caught the same flash of red from earlier. His eyes met the piercing green ones of the red head, and he felt himself smirk.

"Sorry, ma'am," Zoicite said from beside him. "But the party is over, we can call you a cab if you need it."

"That's not why I'm here," she said.

"And why are you here?" Endymion asked but stopped smirking when he noticed the way her eyes flashed. She _knew_, he could tell. But how was it possible that she knew? No one knew except for Kunzite, the girls, and himself. Someone had to have told.

"You know why I'm here, Endymion Chiba," she said her voice a growl. "Your actions have caused this, and it needs to be mended before you hurt someone."

"What actions?"

"Lady, what are you talking about?" His friends asked at once, but he was watching the woman. Her eyes were on him and the same images from before were floating hazily in his mind.

"I curse you, Endymion Chiba and all in this house," she said her voice laced with something. "I curse you to always succumb to your darker side. The only way for you to break this curse is to find someone who loves you despite your flaw. You have until your twenty-sixth birthday, when the last petal on this rose falls. If you don't find someone who loves you by then, then you will die." With a burst of light that went throughout the house, the woman disappeared. As soon as she did, something happened that no one in the house could explain. Energy seemed to sweep through the house, a darkness that swallowed everything in its path. The roses in the garden turned black and grew sharp thorns.

The only remaining rose, was the one the red head had left behind.

During the first year after the woman had cursed him, he had tried to find the woman who would love him despite this dark side of his, but to no avail. Every time he thought he had someone, she would run screaming. After the third girl had checked herself into a mental health clinic, he had given up all hope. For who could ever love someone who was as dark and twisted as he was?

* * *

_Author's Notes: I'll be honest this chapter went a whole lot differently in my head, and I know a lot of you are going to ask this question – if Endymion already has a dark side, why would Beryl curse him to always succumb to that dark side? – well, I wish I really knew. Remember when the Beast was cursed at the beginning of the movie, because he wouldn't let the old beggar woman into the house because she looked horrible? I think that was what I was going for… who knows? Anyway, what did you guys think? Please review and I'll update soon!_


	2. Chapter 1: To Capture a Queen

_Author's Notes: You know how excited I am for this story? Well I'm so excited for this story that when I went to work on one of the other stories that I need to update, I sat and stared at it for a few minutes before closing out of the document and opening this one. It also helped that I got all of these reviews for it! You guys are absolutely the best! So big hugs and thanks to:_

_**Newcomer – Thanks for being the first review! I'm hoping this story goes well too. Thanks for your review!**_

_**Guest**_

_**raye85 – Thanks for your review! You shall see what he means by his dark side soon. **_

_**PoisonIvy89 – Thanks for your review! You know I've been playing with doing Sailor Moon inspired Beauty and the Beast fanfic for a while, but I never got around to it. I hope you like it!**_

_**LoveInTheBattleField**_

_**Guest**_

_**nickybluejess**_

_**alitre**_

_For reviewing the first chapter. You guys have no idea how much it means to me. I was literally the happiest person last week when I kept getting e-mails in my inbox with new reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own the song "Trespassing" by Adam Lambert. This story is rated M for a reason, although it's mostly for dark themes and violence in this chapter. Now on with chapter one!_

* * *

House on a Hill

By: afallenblackrose

Chapter One:

To Capture a Queen

"_Make their faces crack, crack  
There's no turning back  
Let's go  
Well, I was walking for sometime  
When I came across this sign  
Saying who are you and where are you from?  
We don't like when visitors come  
No trespassing that's what it said  
At least that's what I could read  
No trespassers! Yeah my ass  
Wait 'til ya get a load of me"  
~Trespassing ~Adam Lambert_

* * *

Three years had passed since the witch had come into his home and cursed him. Three long years in which he had tried to find a woman to love him, but after the third, he had given up and thrown himself into his work. He was achieving his dream of creating Chiba Corporation into the biggest business ever. The curse, while at first had been a burden, was an asset when it came to the boardroom. Instead of people talking down to him because he was young, people had come to fear him. And hey, it wasn't his fault that some of the CEO's of companies he had acquired had gone missing and left their companies to him…

He grinned a feral smile into the mirror and watched with fascination as his eyes turned pitch black. Sometimes they did that now, and if anyone had been watching him for the last three years, they would know that when his eyes turned this dark he was plotting something, or he was about to unleash his inner beast. This time though he was planning something. He had his eye on one last company, the one that would take his over the top – Tsukino Incorporated. He didn't see there being too much of a problem acquiring it. The CEO - Kenneth Tsukino - had fallen into some dark times himself over the last few years, the only difference was, was that he was taking his company with him. All Endymion had to do was offer just the right amount of money, and Tsukino Inc. would be his.

And yes, his fellow friends didn't understand why he was putting so much time into his work, when as of August this year it would all be over. On August third, it would be his twenty-sixth birthday – the rose the witch had gave him would lose its last petal and the curse would complete. He would die. But he had to do it. If he didn't, his mind would dwell on things he couldn't change.

* * *

Kenneth Tsukino was exiting the elevator in the parking garage when a black limousine pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down, but he couldn't see who was inside, it was just too dark.

"Mr. Tsukino," a cool voice said from the shadows. "Why don't you hop in? I believe I have something quite intriguing for us to discuss." The door popped open, but he didn't go inside. Even though he had been troubled of late, he knew better than to hop into a limo with a mysterious person. "Really, Kenneth," the voice said amused this time. "I don't have all day."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Ah, I'm Endymion Chiba, now will you please come inside? The next time I ask, it won't be so nicely." Kenneth was shocked, and slid into the limo, the door closing behind him. What could Endymion Chiba possibly want with him?

"So, Mr. Chiba," he said. "What do I owe this impromptu meeting?"

"I'll cut right to the chase, Kenneth. I want Tsukino Inc. and I will pay you handsomely for it."

"I'm sorry, but my company isn't for sale."

"Not even for five hundred million?"

Kenneth's face paled. Did he just say _five hundred million_? How was it possible he could offer him so much? Were the rumors really true? Was Endymion Chiba really that wealthy? "N-no," he stuttered. "Not even for that."

The raven-haired man sat forward his dark eyes staring at him as his index finger and thumb rubbed his chin. He was in deep thought. "You know, I'm surprised, Kenneth. From what I've read about you in the papers lately, I thought you would have jumped at the offer. Five hundred million, that's enough to fund not only your recreational drug habit, but your female escort habit as well. Not to mention, you wouldn't have to answer as CEO for a company…" Endymion trailed off as he watched the other man's face pale more. Ah. He hadn't thought anyone knew about his recreational activities outside of work. It was amazing what one could find if they hired the right people.

"H-how did you know about that?"

Endymion smirked as he handed over an envelope. "I investigate every CEO whose company I'm interested in, just in case they prove less than…accommodating during negotiations."

Kenneth opened the envelope that he had been handed and his eyes widened. Sure enough, inside were pictures of him in the company of different women… He looked up and said with a steady voice. "What exactly are you telling me here, Mr. Chiba?"

"I'm telling you that if you don't take the five hundred million, which really is a generous offer, those pictures in your hand will not only find their way into the hands of your board of directors, but to the media as well. So what do you say, Kenneth? Do we have a deal?" He smiled, sensing that he was close to victory. There was no way that Mr. Tsukino could say no.

Kenneth sighed and closed the envelope. "I'm afraid, Mr. Chiba that there is no deal," he said and watched as the raven-haired man's eyebrows rose in surprise before creasing in anger. "Yes, I know, think about what I'm doing, and that's the thing, I am. Your investigation into my activity was smart, but you're lacking some important information."

"And what would that be?" Endymion asked through gritted teeth. He had hired his best investigator on this case. There was no way that he was going to screw this up. So what had his investigator missed?

"You're making this deal to the wrong person," Kenneth replied. "For you see, Mr. Chiba, I was ousted as CEO two months ago for these activities that you are trying to hold over me as leverage."

"And who is this new CEO?"

"My daughter, Serenity."

* * *

Serenity Tsukino was having a horrible morning. Her alarm hadn't gone off that morning, and by the time she realized that she was sleeping in _way_ past her alarm, she was already over twenty minutes late. Meaning that her outfit that morning had been hastily grabbed from the closet and put on while she had brushed her hair into an extremely high, and tight, pony tail. There was no time for makeup if she wanted to have her usual morning cup of coffee, so she had forgone it – besides she looked better au natural than most women did anyway. Besides the caffeine was going to be needed if what her glance at the schedule last night had been any indication.

The CEO of Reynolds Limited was her first meeting, and she cursed herself for being late. This CEO – Diamond Reynolds - was already looking for a reason that would show to her board of directors why she was a horrible CEO, and really she couldn't blame the guy, but he was being an absolute ass. It wasn't like she had asked for this position.

In fact, two months ago, she had been working her way through the final semester of her senior year of college. She was going to graduate in April with a degree in English. She was not cut out for the business world, she had known that for years. She had seen what it had done to her father, and she wanted nothing to do with it. That's why she had been shocked when the head of her father's board of directors called her one night and told her that something was wrong and that she needed to come home. It turned out her father had been squandering his company, instead of focusing on work, he had a drug problem and the board wanted him out. But the company had to stay within the family. The board knew that Serena wanted nothing to do with the company, but they were desperate. So, she had done the unthinkable and said yes.

Now, two months later, she was regretting her decision. Especially when she realized that because of the transition of power, a lot of other companies were gunning for hers. Trying to merge together, and cast her out. The CEO she was seeing today, Diamond, was no exception.

Although in one way he was different. Before becoming CEO of his company, Diamond and her had grown up together, her father had taken him under his wing and dotted on him because he was the son he never had. There was even talk, that at a later age, he would have loved to see Diamond and Serenity marry. Serenity had scoffed at the idea ever since, but Diamond hadn't. His attempts to woo her had dissipated when she was away for school, but once he realized that she had returned, as the CEO of her father's company no less, they had escalated.

Serenity blew through the office and stopped at her secretary's desk. "Any calls? Messages? Cancellations?" She asked the woman behind the desk, trying to keep the hope out of her voice on the last option. But the woman – a blonde who could easily be mistaken for her sister – Mina heard it anyway.

"Unfortunately, no," she replied. "He's still coming, in fact he called up. He's on his way."

"Great," Serenity moaned and made her way into her office. She went through her messages and drank her cup of coffee as she waited for the worst person ever to show up. As she went through them though, she started to notice a pattern. She had five messages from a man named Endymion Chiba. The name sounded familiar to her, but she just didn't know why. The reason was on her brain and she was just about to grasp it when…

"Mr. Reynolds is here, Serenity," Mina said on the intercom.

She sighed, "Send him in." The door to her office opened and she watched as the man who was intent on making her life a living hell walked in. Diamond Reynolds was tall, around six four, with blonde hair that almost looked white, and the strangest thing of all, he had violet eyes. If she hadn't known this guy's personality, she would have thought – _Damn, he looks nice in a suit_ – but she knew. He was so egotistical that any attraction that she felt disappeared.

"Serenity," he said as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Diamond," she replied. "So care to tell me why you have scheduled yet another meeting with me in less that two weeks?"

"The same reason as before. I still believe it will be in Tsukino Inc's interest to merge with Reynolds Limited. We could do so much for each other."

"And like I've told you before, I don't see how. The only thing I see is another male CEO trying to swindle me out of my family's company because I'm female." She sat back in her chair, knowing that the expression on her face was one of anger. He looked back at her with a smug expression on his face.

"Oh, Serenity," he said in a condescending tone that pissed her off even more. "We're not trying to swindle you out of your father's company. We just believe that we can do a better job. Besides, Serenity, weren't you getting a degree in something frivolous anyway?"

"Frivolous?" She repeated and couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from her desk and stalked to the door, opening it with enough force that it slammed back and bounced off the wall. "You know what's frivolous, is this conversation. So if you wouldn't mind I have some serious work to do."

"Now, Serenity," Diamond said standing up. "Don't be like this. It's just a natural fact that women just can't handle the business world, like men can. I mean, honestly, you were going into something other than business for a reason, weren't you?"

"Yes, there were many reasons," she said stalking out of her office and to Mina's desk. She reached beneath the desk and flung at him several ring boxes, a box of chocolates, and a box, whose contents made her angrier than the others, at him. He hadn't been expecting it and fumbled with each throw. "One of which was I was trying to get the hell away from you. If you come here again, Diamond, I will personally have security throw you on your ass."

"You're making a mistake, Serenity," he said, his voice a low growl. "You shouldn't be in this position. You should be at home reading those books you love so much, keeping a household and taking care of kids."

"Oh no, he didn't," she was vaguely aware of Mina saying from beside her. The blood in her veins was pumping loudly and she was seeing red. She was notoriously known for having a short temper, and Diamond knew that. So what had that imbecile done? He was trying to get a rise out of her. But what he hadn't planned on was that he was going to not only get a rise out of her, he was going to get a black eye too. And considering how pissed off she was, she was also contemplating making it impossible for him to have children.

"And let me guess, if you had your way, _Mr. Reynolds_," she seethed. "It would be _your _house and _your_ children I would be taking care of. Right?"

"Well, Serenity, you know how I've felt about you since we were kids…" he trailed off as Mina shook her head.

"Wrong answer," she whispered but Serenity didn't hear her. The anger had finally boiled over.

She took a threatening step forward and threw back her fist before she threw it forward, right into his nose. She heard a satisfying crunch of cartilage before she lowered her fist. Diamond was hunched over, blood dripping from his nose in rivers staining the shirt he wore underneath his suit jacket.

"You bitch!" He exclaimed. "You broke my nose!"

She scoffed. "Your lucky that's all I broke, now get the hell out of my building before I make it so that you never burden this world with any offspring. Actually, I should do that anyway. Save civilization from living that nightmare." She took a threatening step forward, but he took the hint and made his way toward the elevator.

"You're going to regret this!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"I doubt it," she whispered and turned to walk back into her office. She called to Mina, "If another male CEO who wants to merge his company with mine comes in for a meeting, don't let him in. I've had about my fair share of masochistic assholes for the day." She closed the door to her office and all but threw herself into her chair. God, she thought that she was getting better with her anger management, but damn. Diamond just knew which buttons to push…

* * *

Endymion Chiba admitted to himself that he had only been surprised once in his life before Kenneth Tsukino told him that his daughter was now CEO of the company he needed to complete his monopoly. He wasn't a person who got surprised often. He liked knowing how things were going to go, he even skipped ahead to the endings of books just so he knew how things were going to end before he even began to read. That's why, when Kenneth had told him that his daughter was now the CEO of Tsukino Inc., he had been surprised and instantly intrigued. He had called multiple times following his meeting, but the woman had yet to return his phone calls and that only fueled his curiosity.

That's why he had gone down to her offices, to not only sneak a peak at this mysterious woman, but also to figure out what this woman was about. He walked out of the elevator and found the CEO's office with ease. The blonde at the desk outside looked at him,

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Is Ms. Tsukino in?"

"I'm afraid that she's in a meeting," she said. "But if you have a seat, she'll see you when she's done, Mr.?"

"Chiba. Endymion Chiba."

The eyes on the secretary's face widened in recognition of the name, and he smirked as he took a seat wondering how long her meeting was going to take. But he didn't have to wonder long as the door to the CEO's office opened with a bang and an angry voice sifted out, "You know what's frivolous, is this conversation. So if you wouldn't mind I have some serious work to do." Endymion looked up in interest, the voice sounding melodic; almost as if it was his siren's song.

A man appeared in the doorway saying something about how the woman shouldn't be acting like this and something sexist about women in the business world, which made Endymion scoff in indignation. Whoever this guy was, he was obviously an idiot and as he took a closer look knew whom it was. Diamond Reynolds, the CEO of Reynolds Limited. Well, that sure explained a lot.

The mysterious CEO appeared stalking out of her office and his breath instantly left him. He should have known when he heard her voice that she would be an absolute goddess. A petite woman with long golden blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, wearing a deep blue skintight dress with a gray cardigan and three inch black stilettos looked ready to kill. She stalked over to her secretary's desk and started throwing things at Diamond that he failed to catch. The tone of her voice was stern as she said to him, "One of which was I was trying to get the hell away from you. If you come here again, Diamond I will personally have security throw you on your ass."

"You're making a mistake, Serenity," he said, his voice a low growl. "You shouldn't be in this position. You should be at home reading those books you love so much, keeping a household and taking care of kids." Endymion drew in a sharp breath and shook his head as the secretary whispered, "Oh no, he didn't." How stupid was this guy anyway? Endymion was about to jump in between the two of them, and give this Diamond guy a piece of his mind when Serenity, who seemed to be brimming with anger, said very quietly,

"And let me guess, if you had your way, _Mr. Reynolds_," she seethed. "It would be _your _house and _your_ children I would be taking care of. Right?"

"Well, Serenity, you know how I've felt about you since we were kids…" he trailed off as Mina shook her head. Endymion didn't blame her. This guy obviously hadn't realized the trap that the blonde had put him in.

"Wrong answer," the secretary said as Serenity stalked over to him and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

_That's my girl_, Endymion couldn't help but think as the guy held his nose and then made his way to the elevators. He froze as the words played in his mind. _My girl?_ He wondered and shook his head. The blonde turned to walk back into her office telling her secretary, "If another male CEO who wants to merge his company with mine comes in for a meeting, don't let him in. I've had about my fair share of assholes for the day." Before the door to her office slammed closed behind her.

Mina looked at him and said, "Um...I don't think she can meet with you, at the moment."

He stood up and smiled at the secretary. "It's fine. I got what I needed anyway." He walked away already dialing a number on his cell phone. He had definitely gotten what he came for, in fact, as he was waiting for the elevator he had come up with a plan to get not only the business but something else as well.

* * *

When he returned home, Kunzite was waiting for him. "Did you get what I asked for?" He asked.

"Yes, he's in the study." He followed him towards the room. "I'm taking it the meeting did not go well?"

"The meeting didn't go at all, but I did learn some interesting information about this Serenity Tsukino."

"And?"

"And I believe I have a plan to get us out of this, Kunzite," Endymion said with a smile before he walked into the study. And he had. The thing that he had realized while watching Serenity with Diamond was that she was the woman he wanted. She could even possibly be the woman that would break this curse. The only thing that he didn't know was whether or not she would be up for loving his darker side. The man who was sitting at his desk looked up at his entrance.

"Twice in one week, Mr. Chiba?" Kenneth said. "What could I possibly do for you this time?"

"Well, Kenneth, I have a plan to get your company, and you're going to help…" he said with a smirk as he sat down and explained what he wanted from the man.

"You're overestimating her love for me, Mr. Chiba."

"No, not her love for you, but her need to avoid bad press," he said and pushed the phone over to Kenneth so he could dial.

* * *

Serenity came home from work in a worse mood than when she had left that morning. She was still angry at Diamond for his comments that morning, and it had only gotten worse. She was called into a conference call later that afternoon with the members of the board, and they weren't too enthused with her actions. According to them, Diamond hadn't done anything to provoke her. _Stupid Diamond,_ she thought in her head as she placed her keys on the kitchen table. Water droplets dripped onto the table, and she sighed. That was the other thing, she hadn't noticed when she left that morning, but it had been pouring all day.

"Hey, Sere," her roommate Lita greeted her from the kitchen as she slumped into a seat. "Uh…bad day?"

"The worst," she replied and flicked her wet ponytail over her shoulder. "Started with a late start, got worse because I had to meet with Diamond today, and ended with me getting caught in a rain storm. Remind me why I decided to have the driveway repaved today?"

"Because it was cracked in hundred different places and we didn't want to get sued," Lita said as she added some spices to the dish in front of her. "You know dinner isn't going to be ready for another few hours. Why don't you go get dry and comfortable?"

"Sounds good," she stood up and wondered up the stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed a change of clothes and a towel from the closet and began to towel dry her hair. She was in the middle of stripping off her dress when her cell phone began to chime for the bed. She picked it up, but the number on the screen was blocked.

"Hello?" She answered as she shimmied into a pair of medium washed skinny jeans.

"Ms Tsukino?" A cool silky voice said on the other end. She froze with the zipper to her jeans halfway done. That kind of voice just oozed with possibilities none of which had to deal with business… she shook her head.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hello, Ms. Tsukino this is Endymion Chiba calling. I hope this isn't a bad time?"

_Endymion Chiba…_ the name sounded familiar to her and she realized she knew why. It was the name of the guy who had left her five messages yesterday and that she hadn't responded to. "Oh, right. Mr. Chiba, I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to return your calls."

He chuckled, "That's perfectly all right, but I'm afraid that this isn't about that. I actually have someone here who would like to say hello."

"Hi, Sere," her father's voice came on the line.

"Dad?" She asked in confusion. "What are you-?"

"It's a long story, Sere," he replied.

"Not really," Mr. Chiba interrupted. "I found your father in my home when I came back from work this evening."

_Oh, shit,_ she thought. "I see. Dad, what happened?"

"I'll explain it to you later, dear. But for the moment, I find myself in need of a ride. Would you mind coming to get me?"

She sighed as she pulled on a pair of boots. "All right. Where are you?"

* * *

After taking down directions to Endymion Chiba's house, putting on a shirt, and telling Lita to keep dinner warm while she was getting her father, Serenity had been driving for over an hour when she finally pulled into the driveway. As she put the car in park, she looked up in awe at the sprawling mansion. She had been wondering while she was driving why someone would want to live so far away from the city, but as she continued to stare at the mansion, she could see why. There was no way a place like this would fit in the city. Rain continued to pound onto her windshield and she sighed as she pulled on her hood. Counting to three, she opened her car door, slipped out, slammed the door closed and made a run for the front door. As she approached the door opened and she zipped inside.

"Ms. Tsukino?" A male voice said as she bent over to catch her breath. She peered up from underneath her bangs and nodded her head to the platinum blonde man that was standing next to her. "We've been expecting you. Endymion and your father are waiting for you in the study." Serenity straightened and lowered her hood, following the man towards the study. He knocked gently on the door and the voice from the phone answered,

"Come in." The man opened the door for her and ushered her inside before he closed the door behind her. It took her a minute to gain her bearings and when she did, she had to remind herself not to allow her emotions to show. For sitting at the desk was Mr. Endymion Chiba or _tall, dark, and handsome_ she couldn't help but think as she took in his appearance. Raven-black hair that begged to be tousled, deep azure blue eyes that in the light from the fireplace almost looked black, a mouth that promised it could do wicked things, and underneath the dark suit he was wearing she could tell that he was well sculpted. She maintained her poker face – one that would make even the most professional of poker players cry in admiration – as her gaze switched to the elder gentleman that was sitting across from him.

"Dad," she greeted with a stern voice. Her father stood with a sheepish grin and opened his arms for her. She approached him and hugged him briefly before stepping out of his arms. "Care to explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

"My car broke down and I couldn't get a signal so I started walking and came across Mr. Chiba's home. I rang the doorbell, but no one answered, so I tried the door to find it unlocked, so I came inside to escape the rain and to wait."

"And that's when I found him," the same silky voice from the phone said from behind her. She turned to look at him again and he came across from his seat with his hand outstretched to shake hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tsukino."

She shook his offered hand, ignoring the jolt that went up her arm at his touch. "Call me Serenity, please, Mr. Chiba, and thank you for looking after him. I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, just quite a shock," he said with a smirk.

"I'm sure," she muttered and turned back to her father. "Are you ready to go? I believe we've taken up enough of Mr. Chiba's time."

"Hold on, Sere," her father said.

"Yes, listen to your father, Serenity. You've driven a long time to get here, have a seat and maybe I can talk to you about why I called you earlier." She bit her lip in annoyance. She just wanted to get her father out of here, drop him off at home and then go home and have a nice big glass of wine. Besides there was something about this Endymion Chiba that was making her nervous and if she stayed here who knows what she would end up agreeing to?

"C'mon, Sere, it's the least you can do," her father whispered in her ear.

"Fine," she sighed and took the proffered seat. Endymion went back to sit behind his desk and tried not to have his eyes linger too long on the woman in front of him. If he thought the dress that she had worn that morning was amazing, the black v-neck shirt she was wearing underneath her leather jacket with skinny jeans and high-heeled boots was just downright dangerous. "Now, why did you call me five times yesterday, Mr. Chiba?"

"Call me Endymion, please, and I'll cut right to it. I want your company."

She blinked for a second, before she began to stand. "C'mon, Dad, we're leaving."

"Now, Sere…" her father trailed off.

"Yes, Serenity, stay a moment more. You have yet to hear what I have to offer you for it," Endymion said in amusement.

"And why should I have to stay when I already know what you're going to try to offer me? In the last two months, Endymion, I have had to deal with twenty other CEOs who wanted my company. It's ridiculous, and I'm done. My company is _not_ for sale." She was halfway out of the room when his cool voice stopped her in her tracks.

"If you don't listen to what I have to say, I will call the police and inform them that your father broke into my home. I'm sure the media would love to hear about the former CEO of Tsukino Inc. breaking into my home."

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, she saw red. Her anger was boiling over in her veins and she knew that she wouldn't be as lucky as she had been with Diamond. This guy would probably hit her back if she even tried to punch him in the face. But there were other ways to get to him, she thought as her mind worked overtime.

She chuckled darkly, "How dumb do you think I am?"

"Excuse me?" He asked floored.

She turned around to face him and his breath was taken away when he saw the anger that was burning in her eyes. "You don't think I know who you are, Endymion Chiba? You're the CEO of Chiba Corporation; you've been buying up companies for the last three years. Some of the companies you've bought the CEOs have mysteriously disappeared and bequeathed you their companies in the instance that they can't do it themselves. This is just another ploy for you to get my company. I may be an English major but I've known my way around a boardroom for years. Go ahead and call the cops, Mr. Chiba, my dad's the _former_ CEO of this company. The media doesn't care." She turned to stomp out, leaving a stunned man in her wake.

_Make that three times I've been surprised,_ he thought to himself.

"Sere, wait," her father walked into her path to stop her from leaving.

"Get out of my way," she snarled. "It's your fault that I'm even in this position. I somehow wouldn't put it past you if you had come up with this scheme."

"You're right," Kenneth said freezing her again.

_Four_, Endymion thought with amusement.

"What do you mean I'm right?"

"This whole thing was a scheme to get you here, but not for your company."

"Then for what?" She seethed.

"Endymion told me about what happened between you and Diamond today, Serenity. He is concerned, as am I, that Diamond will make do on his threat."

"Please, Diamond has no backbone, let alone a criminal mind."

Endymion, seeing where Kenneth was going with this, chipped in, "And yet, five of his board of directors have gone missing in the last month." She turned to look at him with skepticism in her eyes. "It's true. These members were known for disagreeing with Diamond and while they've been missing, they have been replaced with people who have agreed with all of Diamond's decisions."

"Okay, so what?"

"I'm concerned for your safety, Serenity," Kenneth said solemnly which caused her to raise an eyebrow in surprise. He only used her full name when something was wrong. "In fact, I would feel safer if you'd stayed here with Mr. Chiba until Diamond was arrested."

"Dad, I've been taking care of myself for most of my life, I can handle this," she said with a shake of her head and made to leave again.

"You've only been able to take care of yourself because of my money. If you walk out that door, I'll freeze all of your accounts."

_Five_, Endymion thought with a new appreciation for Kenneth Tsukino.

"You wouldn't dare," Serenity seethed.

"I would," he admitted. "I'm not going to have your safety be in jeopardy because of your stubbornness." She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as she scrutinized her father's face. He wasn't bluffing. He would really freeze her inheritance, her checking and savings accounts.

"Fine," she turned to Endymion who was watching all of this with amusement.

"Good," he said with a smirk. "Now, you realize until Diamond is caught that you have to stay here. There will be no going to work."

"Oh hell," she shook her head in frustration.

"It's the only way I can make sure you're protected."

"Fine," she seethed. "But I have a few conditions."

"Very well," Endymion said and motioned for her to continue.

"One you drop this whole issue about my dad breaking into your house thing. We all know that that is a blatant lie."

"Agreed. Considered it dropped."

"Two, while I'm staying here if you at all mention buying my company again, I'm out that door faster than you can say chapter eleven bankruptcy."

"We'll table that one for now," he said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Yes, one more. Third, I get to leave - "

"What?" He interrupted her.

"Let me finish. I get to leave, right now, so I can get some of my stuff and so I can let my roommate know that I'm okay."

"Sounds reasonable," he said with a nod of his head. She shook her head and left the room leaving Kenneth and Endymion to talk.

"You impressed me," Endymion said with a look of appreciation to the elder gentleman.

"Well, I saw how well your plan was working," he sighed. "She's never going to forgive me for this."

"No," he agreed. "But I do have a question. How did you know about what happened with Diamond at the office today?"

Kenneth smirked. "I still have my sources in the office. Besides Diamond called me, to let me know that he would have Serenity as his wife, no matter what. I'm afraid, Endymion, I wasn't lying when I said that she would need protecting."

A fury he couldn't understand went through him. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll keep her safe." _Just not from myself._

* * *

"Who does that girl think she is?" Diamond roared in his brother's empty bar later on that night. He had been angry since he had left Serenity's office. His nose was killing him. The bitch had in fact broken his nose, and as he slung back another drink he couldn't help but think that he should have known better. Even when they were growing up as kids, Serenity had always had a short temper. But he never thought he would see the day that she would turn that temper on him. Something had happened while she away at school.

"You know, she has a point," his brother said from beside him.

"No, she doesn't," he growled into his beer. "Something changed her while she was at school, because before she left, she was intent on being a wife and mother. Now, somehow she has it in her head that she can be an independent woman."

"Diamond," his brother groaned. "You've always known that Serenity wanted more than to be a wife and mother. She wanted to see the world. She didn't want to be hampered by her father's company."

"Shut up, Sapphire. I'll get her yet. Mark my words. Serenity will be my wife."

* * *

Serenity drove back to her home like the hounds of hell were on her heals, and in some respect they were. She'd noticed as she drove down the roads that lead her back into the city that there was a car following her. _Stupid, Endymion,_ she thought to herself as a heavy rock song pounded through her car's stereo. She was pissed off at her father. She was pissed off at Endymion. But mostly she was pissed off at her father. How dare he finally start to care about her? Now, that she was almost twenty-two, he had decided to care. He hadn't cared when she had graduated from high school. He hadn't cared when she had gone off to college. And he certainly hadn't cared when she had to come home to clean up _his_ mess instead of achieving her dreams.

She screeched to a halt outside her house and with a force she put her car in park and turned off the engine. She counted to three again, and left the warm confines of her car before making a dash for the house. It was still pouring outside and by the time she walked into the front hallway, it looked like she had taken another shower.

"Lita!" She called as she slammed the door behind her. Her brunette friend came into the hallway and knew with one look that something was up.

"How's your dad?" She asked.

"A lying pompous ass," was the reply as she made her way to the stairs. "C'mon I need your help."

"With what?"

"Packing."

* * *

After explaining what had happened when she left the house, Lita was helping her pack up some stuff. The truth was they both didn't know how long she was going to be gone. How long could it take to arrest a man? Serenity sighed and tossed another pair of shoes into her suitcase.

"I don't know why you're acting like it's the end of the world," Lita said as she folded a shirt. "Endymion Chiba isn't exactly an ugly man. I mean, c'mon, Sere, you've got to admit he's pretty good looking."

"He is," she admitted. "But I don't know I feel like there's something wrong with him. He looked too pleased that I was going to be staying there."

"Sorry, babe, I really can't blame the guy. Have you not seen yourself? You're a total babe!"

"Yeah, but c'mon. He's Endymion Chiba, you're telling me that he's drowning in hot women up to his ears?"

Lita laughed and zipped up the last suitcase. "Probably. But you never know, he might want to settle down."

Serenity scoffed. "Yeah, right." She grabbed her laptop and charger, and put them in her purse. She looked around the room and knew that was everything she could think of. She sighed. "I'd better get going." Lita helped her with her bags down the stairs. At the door, Serenity pulled her friend in for a big hug. They had known each other for years, ever since the brunette had transferred to her high school halfway through sophomore year. They hadn't lost touch when Serenity went away for college and when she had to come back to take over for her father, they had agreed to move in together.

"You take care of yourself," Lita said. "And have some fun with that Endymion. You've been so busy with your father's company, I think you've forgotten how to let go."

"I make no promises," she replied with an eye roll and then opened the door. Two men were standing on her porch, much to her shock. She recognized one of them from earlier, but the blonde didn't look familiar.

"Ms. Tsukino," the platinum blonde greeted "Are these your bags?" He nodded to the luggage behind her. She nodded her head and the other blonde came inside and took them for her. She walked onto the porch and the platinum blonde haired man offered her his arm as he opened an umbrella. They walked down her lawn to an awaiting limo where a familiar face was waiting for her. He smiled at her as he opened the door to the limo.

"I figured that since you won't be going anywhere, that you won't be needing your car," he explained to her at the questioning look in her eye. She nodded her head but continued to stare at him. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite name. It almost looked like he was celebrating some sort of victory. He looked like he had captured a queen and there was nothing she could do to stop him – not with her father threatening to freeze her accounts if she didn't stay with him. She couldn't run. She had a feeling that Endymion wouldn't let her. Even if she made it out, she somehow knew that he would always find her. A chilling thought entered her mind – even if Diamond was captured, Endymion looked like he wasn't going to ever let her go, she thought with dismay as she slid inside the limo. He followed her, the door closing with a thud of finality.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

_Author's Notes: So originally when I was planning this story out, Serenity wasn't the CEO of her father's company. She was still in college when she got the call that her father had been kidnapped…but I just didn't like how similar that was to Beauty and the Beast. Hence the change. Anyway, what did you guys think? Now that Endymion has Serenity, what's going to happen? Will she meet the 'beast'? Please review and I'll update soon!_


	3. Chapter 2: Waking the Monster

_Author's Notes: So here's what happened my dear readers. I had every intention last week of working on this chapter, but then something happened on Tuesday and Wednesday where I wasn't feeling so hot. On Friday I got a solid writing day in, and then on Monday and Tuesday – even though I was on the verge of vomiting – I still wrote because I knew you guys were waiting for this chapter. By the time I finished writing on Wednesday I had reached a dilemma. The final sentence I wrote for the day, I thought I could have ended the chapter there, but I was thinking about it and I was like, no I need to add one last scene. Yesterday as I was writing it in my head, I gave myself a plot twist that you guys may or may not like. Speaking of, I am in total awe of all of you! This story is up to __**nineteen**__ reviews even though it only has two chapters! You guys are so fantastic! Big thanks to:_

_**minako**_

_**newcomer – thanks for your review! I know the effects of the curse are a little ambiguous, and they will kind of remain that way for a little bit longer. I'll be dropping a few hints during some of the chapters, and work up to the big reveal around chapter five.**_

_**LoveInTheBattleField**_

_**tryntee13**_

_**PoisonIvy89 – Thanks for your review! As I PM'ed you the answer to your question, here's another lengthy chapter for you!**_

_**Princess Moonie of the moon – Thanks for your review! There's definitely going to be some more spicing of the main plot of Beauty & the Beast in this chapter. Prepare yourself. :)**_

_**alitre – Thanks for your review! I know. I love writing dark Endymion, he's insanely hot, especially in this chapter!**_

_**Sazzy – Thanks for your review! There'll be some more little references to the characters of Beauty & the Beast, and to answer your question: yes there will be senshi/general pairings as well, but not for a few more chapters.**_

_**Guest**_

_**nickybluejess**_

_**Guest**_

_For reviewing the last chapter. You guys made this chapter possible, especially when I was on the verge of being sick to my stomach. I was writing for you guys. I hope you like this chapter!_

_Side Note: So you guys know I have a Twitter account (link on profile) and I love posting teasers, screenshots of reviews, and my progress as I write chapters. For House on a Hill I'm starting a hash tag #HoaHTeaser where I'll be posting teasers, fun facts and other fun things. So follow it if you want to! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Beauty & the Beast. I don't own the song "Cold Blooded" by The Pretty Reckless. And this story is rated M for a reason – for this chapter it's because of language, a dream sequence, and some against the wall action. *evil laughter* Enjoy!_

* * *

House on a Hill

By: afallenblackrose

Chapter Two:

Waking the Monster

"_You can't trust a coldblooded man  
Girl, don't you believe in his lies  
You can't trust a coldblooded man  
He'll love you and leave you alive"  
~Cold Blooded ~The Pretty Reckless_

* * *

The limo ride passed in silence with Serenity looking at the window and trying not to flinch under Endymion's penetrating gaze. She didn't know what she was getting herself into for the first time in a while, and the last time this happened it hadn't ended well for her. She was still dealing with those old wounds, which made her nervous for what was going on here. Diamond, who she originally had thought was nothing more than an unrelentless and harmless suitor, was actually a coldblooded killer if what Endymion had told her could be believed. But could she really trust him? He was no saint himself. She hadn't lied when she had accused him of dirty business deals. It couldn't have been too much of a coincidence that the companies that he wanted had CEOs that mysteriously disappeared and had left him to take over in their absence.

_God,_ she thought to herself. Why did she want to be involved in this world again? She could have been in another country, reading books and discussing them with her fellow classmates, not this craziness that had become her life. Damn her father for doing this to her. If he hadn't been so irresponsible she would be finishing her degree away from all this. She would be safe.

The limo cruised to a stop and she was amazed to see the mansion. Had she really been lost in thought for an hour? It hadn't felt like it. She shook herself out of her daze and slid out of the car, taking Endymion's hand to lift herself out. The same electric charge went up her arm, but she ignored it. She didn't know what it meant, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know, not if she was going to be living with him for the foreseeable future. They walked through the foyer and she almost bumped into him as he stopped suddenly at the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her, those impossibly blue eyes peering into her own. She opened her mouth to answer him when her stomach let out a low growl and answered for her. She felt her cheeks redden in a blush, while he grinned in amusement. "I'll take that as a yes." He walked away from the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Well, you did call before I had a chance to eat dinner," she muttered to herself, but he heard her anyway.

"I'm sorry," he said but there was amusement in his voice. "Let's see what Ms. Pots made for dinner." He opened the door to the kitchen for her and she wandered in, her eyes widening as she took in the massive space. The kitchen was modern and all the appliances were stainless steel. The kitchen, although warm in her own home – because Lita wouldn't want it any other way – was very cold here. While Serenity was taking it all in, Endymion moved to the stove to find a pot of pasta still warm.

"Looks like she was expecting us," he said and brought down two plates. "I hope you like pasta primavera." He scooped some out of the pot and put it on the plates before placing the plates on the table across from him. She wandered over and moved to take a seat on the stool that was underneath. He placed his plate next to hers and turned away to another cabinet.

"Red or white?" He asked.

"Red," she replied and sat down placing her fork into the mound of pasta. The scent was getting to her. She hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and even then it wasn't a lot, just a bagel on her way to the office. She twirled the noodles around her fork tongs and then put it in her mouth. An explosion of flavor erupted and she savored it. Endymion came by with their wine and handed it to her.

"Good?"

"Yeah," she replied swallowing. "This Ms. Pots would give my friend Lita a run for her money."

"Be sure to tell her that, when you meet her tomorrow morning," he said and took a seat beside her. She took a quick drink as he took some of the pasta into his mouth.

"So who exactly is Ms. Pots?"

He swallowed before replying, "She's everything really. She's the daughter of the housekeeper that was in charge of this house when I was a child. She took over for her mother when she couldn't do her tasks anymore, and she's been here ever since." Serenity nodded her head as she ate another forkful of pasta. She was impressed with his answer. Most people, like Diamond, would have just said that she was a housekeeper and was paid to do her job, but Endymion sounded like he cared, that this Ms. Pots was more than her job. Speaking of Diamond…

"Something my father said earlier is bothering me," she said and he looked at her with a knowing glance. He didn't say anything so she continued on. "He said that you had told him about what had happened earlier today with Diamond. But how did _you_ know about what happened?"

"Easy," he said taking a sip from his wine glass. "I was there."

"What?"

He smirked, "Yes, I was there this morning. I came in for a brief meeting with you, but you were already meeting with Mr. Reynolds. I had a front row seat to the altercation that followed. After your little speech about not meeting with anymore asshole CEOs for the day, I got out of there."

"I see." Serenity took a drink and wished that the wine in her glass was something a little bit stronger. It was embarrassing that he had seen her blow up on Diamond like that, but how was she supposed to know that he was there?

"That was a great punch, by the way."

She smiled and they continued to eat their pasta in silence.

* * *

After they had finished their meal, Endymion escorted her back up the stairs and to her room. He opened the door to the suite that she would be staying in and then said, "I hope the room is to your liking. Ms. Pots will be by in the morning to bring you to breakfast."

"Thank you," she said and went into the room. "Good night." She closed the door behind her, not giving him a chance to say good night back. She backed up against the door and took in the room before her. It was massive, much bigger than the room that she called her own back at her house. Directly across from where she was standing was a king sized bed with a canopy. The bedspread was a deep blue and looked like Egyptian cotton. There was a chaise lounge at the foot of the bed and someone had already placed her luggage onto it. There was a massive vanity on one wall that also held the closet that looked like it would be hers to shame in size. Further down the wall where she was standing was a desk with a chair where she knew she would be spending a lot of time in the next couple of days. Next to the desk was a door that she could only assumed led to the balcony outside.

She sighed and moved from the door. She was totally exhausted and as she stepped out of her boots, her feet sunk into the plush carpet beneath her with relief. She could get used to a place like this. She unzipped one of her suitcases and grabbed a tank top and a pair of sweatpants before going to the bathroom to change. If she thought the bedroom was nice, the bathroom was too. Not only was there a full bathtub, but a stand alone shower and a hot tub as well. Her eyes popped as she took it in.

"What the hell?" She muttered and shook her head. She was definitely in over her head here, but damn. If this was what being house bound was going to be like she could definitely get used to it. She padded back into the bedroom and couldn't resist running from the doorway and jumping into the bed. It swallowed her and she sighed in pleasure. This bed was heaven and she could already tell that she was going to have some difficulties leaving it in the morning. She buried deeper into the covers and closed her eyes.

_Tomorrow_, she thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Endymion stayed at the door to Serenity's room for a good ten minutes after she had bid him a good night. He was in awe of her and his beast was in lust. He was fighting to keep the beast within him at bay, knowing that it had been awhile since it had been unleashed. But he didn't want to scare her away, even though…he gently tugged on the doorknob. She left the door unlocked. He groaned as the beast growled in his ear for him to go in and take her. _No_, he said firmly, but he wasn't feeling it. Serenity was beautiful, curvy in all the right places, eyes that peered into the depths of his dark soul, and that mouth!

He shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts. He didn't want to scare her away. She was his last chance of breaking this curse, and he really thought that she could be the one to do it. With the other three women he had an inkling, but this time around, it was a strong feeling. He turned from the door and made his way back to his study. He had work to do and it would help to take his mind off of her.

_Tomorrow,_ his beast growled as he walked away from her door.

* * *

Lita was getting ready for bed when the phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Lita, it's Raye."

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I'm trying to get a hold of Serenity, is she there?"

"Uh, well…no."

"Where is she?"

"Raye, you should probably call her tomorrow on her cell. She has a lot to tell you," Lita replied knowing that her friend's story wasn't hers to tell.

"Okay," Raye responded hesitant. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just a lot has happened."

Raye sighed but agreed to call the blonde the next morning.

* * *

_He moved towards her, an evil glint in his eyes. It told her everything that she needed to know. Even though she was totally spent, he was still going to take her in every way that he wanted. It was her punishment for defying him earlier, but seriously. There was only so much of his ego that she could take before she just burst. Her eyes drifted closed, her body exhausted from the previous three rounds that they had gone through. His fingers touched the side of her breast, and her eyes popped open as she gasped in pleasure. He had to be joking. Couldn't he see that she was already worn out?_

_ "Tired, love?" He asked her a smirk playing on his lips. She gazed up at him and wanted to punch him in the face. Of course she was tired! They had just gone through three rounds of thorough fucking. He had taken her in ways that she had only read about in dirty fanfics. And here he was, _smirking_ at her! That son of a… "I can see that you are, so I'll take this one slow." …bitch. He raked his fingers down her torso, before gripping and thrusting her hips upwards. It was then that she noticed the leather stir-ups. Oh, no… he wasn't going to… was he? But she should have known better as she watched him put each of her ankles in a leather stir-up and strap her in. She wanted to groan. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew better than to do that around him. _

_ He would definitely make her pay for it. Those same tantalizing fingers that had been on her hips were now caressing their way inside of her. She wanted to moan at the contact, but he didn't allow that. So she opted to grip the sheet beneath her instead. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, taking her higher with each thrust. Just as she felt her orgasm reach its crest, he pulled out his fingers. Not allowing her to come just yet. She squirmed beneath him trying to find some sort of release. The pressure was so insufferable and her body was so tired, she didn't know how she was able to function. But she was, as he finally gave her what she wanted. _

_ He slammed into her, and she grasped the sheet beneath her so hard that her fingernails tore holes into the material. He set a rapid rhythm never giving her a chance to catch her breath, as she gripped the sheet harder. The familiar sensation of her orgasm about to unspiral filled her lower stomach, and with one last thrust they came together. _

_ He collapsed on top of her, nuzzled her breast and then lifted his head up to stare at her. "Will you ever misbehave that way again?" He asked her, his voice husky._

_ "No…sir."_

Serenity awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed her hair sticking to the back of her neck. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her head was pounding, but not from the wine she had to drink last night. It had been over two years since she had had a dream like this. Two long, great years where she didn't have to remember her past while she slept. So why was she dreaming about it now? She took a long ragged breath as she tried to get her heartbeat to slow. Did this have something to do with Endymion? She thought as she ran her hand through her bed-messed hair. It was the only thing that had changed… She sighed and was about to go back to sleep when her phone buzzed from the pocket of the jeans she had worn yesterday. She crawled over to the other end of the bed and dug into the pocket to retrieve it before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" She answered out of breath.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday. I call Lita and she told me that you have a lot to tell me. What's going on?" Her friend Raye yelled into the phone. Serenity didn't even wince from the high tone, she was used to her loud voice. Raye Hino was her roommate while she had been at college. She was also the one who had helped pick her off the floor when she desperately needed it. She and Lita were the same, they were the sisters she never had and who would do anything to help her if she asked. "Serenity?!"

"Yeah, well, thank my amazing father for this one," she replied.

"Oh, god, what did that asshole do now?"

"Let me start from the beginning," she replied and informed her friend about everything she had missed the day before.

At the end of her tale, Raye hissed, "Your father is a complete asshole."

"Tell me something I don't know," Serenity said into her phone as she started unpacking her stuff. "But I guess I should be relieved that he's finally starting to care?"

"Yeah, right," Raye scoffed. "So tell me more about this CEO, like his name!"

"I didn't tell you his name?"

"No, you just called him tall, dark, and handsome."

"Oh, well, it's Endymion Chiba." The line went silent for a minute and Serenity looked at her phone to make sure that she hadn't lost Raye. The call was still connected. "Raye?"

"Endymion _Chiba_? As in, the CEO of Chiba Corporation? The one who's been buying up all these companies where the CEOs mysteriously go missing?"

"The same."

"Shit, that's it I'm coming over there."

"Raye…"

"No, don't you 'Raye' me. You can't tell me that you're staying with this guy and then tell me not to worry. I'm getting on the next flight."

"No, you won't," Serenity sighed. "It's fine, really. I have other pressing issues other than Endymion Chiba."

Her friend chuckled darkly, "Yeah, like what?"

"I'm dreaming about him."

"Well, that's to be expected, especially if he's as tall, dark and handsome as you say. But c'mon, Sere, you should know better than to get involved - "

"Not him, Raye. _Him_."

Silence again before, "Fuck. That's it. I'm really getting on the next flight out of here. Screw my final exam, I'm going to bomb that class anyway."

"Raye, you don't need to rush out here just because I'm dreaming about _him_ again. It's not worth flunking your class."

She sighed. "If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Fine, but I'm still coming out there. Let's see, my exam is tomorrow…" Serenity heard the clicking of keys. "Okay, I'll be there by Friday. Are you going to be okay until then?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm not _that_ fragile, you know."

"I know, Sere, but after what you've been through…"

"Yeah, yeah," she looked at the clock. "Look, I got to take a shower before the housekeeper comes to take me to breakfast. So Friday?"

"Friday," Raye agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow, as usual. Later, Sere."

"Later, Raye." She disconnected the call and then grabbed some clothes before going to try out that shower.

* * *

Even though the shower had been great – and it _had_ been great, she really needed to get a showerhead with a massager for her bathroom when she got out of here – she still couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. She thought that she had left that life behind a long time ago, and yet here she was dreaming about _him_ like she was still there… She shook her head refusing to have her mind go there again. So it was one dream, it wasn't the end of the world. Maybe something about yesterday caused her to think about it, but that was it. She threw her wet hair into a turtle clip just as someone knocked on her door. She went to answer it hoping that what she was wearing – her holiest boot cut jeans, and a black Fall Out Boy concert t-shirt – was okay for breakfast.

When she opened her door, she stared for a minute at the petite woman wearing a white blouse and a blue pleated skirt. The woman's hair was cut into a pixie cut and was…

"Is your hair blue?" Serenity found herself asking out loud.

The woman let out a small giggle, "Yes, it is, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Oh no, I'm not that old yet, please, call me Serenity."

"As you wish, Serenity. Are you ready? Breakfast is being served and Endymion and the others are expecting you."

"Of course," she walked out of the room closing the door behind her and followed Ms. Pots down the stairs. "I had some of your pasta primavera yesterday, Ms. Pots, and it was delicious."

"Thank you," the woman beside her blushed. They lapsed into silence as they walked towards a room that Serenity hadn't been to yet. Just off to the side from the kitchen, was the dining room, where there was a table that was big enough to sit at least five more people than the five that already sat there. Hanging above the table was a crystal chandelier that reflected the morning light throughout the room. Serenity was staring at it in awe when Ms. Pots ushered her into a room and to one of the empty chairs. Endymion was to her left and the platinum blonde guy from yesterday was to her right. Across from her was the other blonde from yesterday.

"Good morning," Endymion greeted her, his eyes searching her face. He frowned when he saw something there that he didn't like.

"Coffee, Serenity?" Ms. Pots asked from beside her.

"Please," she replied as the woman reached to fill her coffee cup. "Good morning," she said to Endymion as she stirred in some milk and cream to her coffee.

"There wasn't a lot of time for introductions last night, so, these are my friends and coworkers. You remember Kunzite," he pointed to the guy she was sitting next to on her left. "And Jadeite," this time he pointed to the blonde across from her who waved and winked at her. She smiled in return. "Next to Jadeite is Nephrite." This man had long brunette hair and piercing brown eyes. He smiled softly at her before turning back to the paper that was in front of him. "And on the other side of Kunzite, is Zoicite." An auburn haired man with his hair in a low ponytail – how was it possible that some of these guys had longer hair than she did? – peered around Kunzite and waved.

"Hi, I'm Serenity," she said to all of them. "But I'm pretty sure you knew that already." They smiled at her small joke and Ms. Pots came back from the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs for her. She placed it in front of her.

"I hope scrambled eggs are all right," Ms. Pots said. "If you want anything else…"

"No, these are perfect, thanks," she picked up her fork and began to eat.

"So, Serenity," Jadeite said. "I hear Diamond Reynolds is after you and that's why you're staying here with us."

"Jadeite," Endymion said his voice low in warning.

"Pretty much," Serenity replied to his question ignoring the man to her left.

"How did you two even meet?" Nephrite softly asked.

Endymion was about to say something to this friend too, but Kunzite interrupted. "Let her answer, Endymion. I think it would be best to know what we're dealing with when it comes to Diamond."

Serenity watched all of this while nibbling on her eggs, and when all five guys turned their attention to her, she swallowed and started to explain how her and Diamond had met. "Well, the Reynolds lived right next door and when Emerald and Artemis, Diamond's mother and father, died when we were twelve, my father took him under his wing and groomed him so he could take over the family business when he became eighteen. Even though we were always thrown together because he was always at my house or with my father at the company, we didn't really talk much. It wasn't until we were both sixteen that my father made the insane comment that wouldn't it be something if Diamond and I ended up together?" She took a sip from her coffee cup to pause.

"Okay, your father said it, but you were both sixteen. Why would Diamond take such a comment so seriously?" Jadeite asked a crease furrowing his brow.

"That's the thing, whatever my father said, Diamond took as law. So, yeah, we were both sixteen, but he thought that if my father wanted it then it was something that Diamond wanted too. His flirtations started and never stopped, not until I went away to school and he had to stay here and take over the company."

"And then, you had to come back?" Kunzite asked.

"Unfortunately, the board of directors wanted to keep the company in my family and since I was the only option they asked that I stepped in and take over for my father. Once Diamond heard the news he was at my door, starting where he left off, only this time it was bigger."

"Bigger?" Endymion piped in and Serenity started, forgetting for a moment that he was sitting next to her. He had been quiet since she had started her tale about Diamond.

"You were there yesterday so you saw probably all that stuff that I threw at him?"

He nodded his head. "Right. I saw boxes of chocolates, a few jewelry boxes and what was in the white box?"

"Something he _should not_ have been buying for me, especially because it was in the right size," she shuddered at the thought of the lingerie that had been in the white box she had thrown at Diamond yesterday. "But the jewelry boxes weren't necklaces or earrings, they were engagement rings."

"WHAT?" All the guys exclaimed in shock, and in Endymion's case anger.

"I told you, his flirtations became bigger. He started assuming that we were going to get married now that I was back from the states. I even heard a rumor that he was house hunting…" she shook her head and wished that the coffee in her cup was something stronger even if it was nine in the morning.

"Was that what he was doing yesterday when you met with him? Proposing?"

"Kind of. He was proposing that we have our companies merge together," she rolled her eyes. "It wasn't the first time either, or the first male CEO to do so." She said this with a pointed look at Endymion who ignored her.

"And you said no?"

"Yep."

"And that's why Diamond is after you? Because you not only said no to his proposal of marriage but his proposal to merge your companies together?" Zoicite asked.

"I also punched him in the face," she added with a shrug as the men looked at her in awe. "But pretty much, I think so. Diamond isn't used to not getting what he wants." Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out to find Mina calling her. Her secretary was probably wondering why she wasn't in the office yet. "I have to take this," she said and pushed back her chair walking into another room.

"She punched Diamond Reynolds in the face?" Jadeite asked as soon as she left.

"Yeah," Endymion commented. "They were arguing about something, and he said something sexist about how she would be better suited running a household, _his_ household and she lost it."

"Well, that seals it," the blonde haired man said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "She's perfect for you."

"I hope so." He looked with longing into the room where Serenity had wandered off to take her phone call and felt the familiar feeling of lust and his beast was very much aware of her especially in her tight t-shirt that showed every curve. He hadn't slept well the night before, haunted by dreams of her underneath him, her back arching… He shook his head to clear those thoughts out of his head, even though the beast was growling to make her his soon. But he had to take it slow if he wanted her to be the one to break this curse, to free them all…

"She already is," Zoicite commented. "You walked away from her door last night after she went to sleep. Usually you would have made a move by now…"

"What are we going to do about Diamond?" Nephrite asked changing the subject. "From what we know of him and from what Serenity has just told us, you know he's not going to be happy to find that we have taken her in. He'll do anything to get her."

"That's why she's staying here. With all of us on it, we'll be able to protect her." He continued to watch the doorway, waiting for the blonde to return, as he tried to fight feelings down.

* * *

Mina was not happy that Serenity wasn't coming to the office that day. She wasn't happy that Serenity wasn't coming in for the foreseeable future, but she understood that with Diamond on the loose she had to protect herself until something was done about the CEO. With this change of plan, a lot of things had to be changed to accommodate. Serenity had meetings that were changed to Skype calls. Documents that needed her signature were sent to her e-mail and she sent them back with her digital signature. She was in the middle of a conference call with the board of directors who were concerned that the CEO of their company was not going to be able to come into the office for the foreseeable future, when Ms. Pots knocked on her door to take her down to dinner.

"Hang on a second," she said to her computer and turned to face the woman. "I have so much work to do, would you mind terribly bringing me dinner?" Ms. Pots smiled at her and promised to be back with a plate in a few minutes before leaving the room. Serenity sighed rubbing her temples. She knew when she agreed to stay here for her protection that things weren't going to be easy, but honestly this was just ridiculous. She knew that she had a lot of work to do over the next couple of days, so much in fact that she would be surprised if she would make it down to the dinning room at all.

* * *

Diamond was seething as he flipped through the pictures his tail had taken of Serenity's house over the last two days. Her car hadn't moved from in front of her house. The only person who had been seen coming and going from the house was her roommate Lita. The blonde minx was nowhere to be seen. He had heard the rumors that she was under house arrest but was still making her meetings thanks to the Internet. The question he had was why was she on house arrest? What had she done since he had seen her last? Or had she heard about his plans to make sure that she would become his despite her protests?

The thought was perplexing because if it was true then it meant that he had a leak in his office. Someone here had told someone close to Serenity of what he had planned and she was taking measures to make sure it didn't happen. But if that were the case than why would she still be in her house? She knew he knew where she lived, why would she leave herself so vulnerable? Unless she _wasn't_ in the house.

"Is the roommate there?" He asked the tail.

"No, she left for work. Why?"

"Check the house. I want to know if Serenity is even there."

The line went dead for twenty minutes while the tail went into the house to check for the stubborn woman. While he was searching, Diamond thought about who the leak could possibly be and to _whom_ the person was leaking information to. Sapphire was still close with Kenneth after all these years, and he knew what Diamond had planned for the beautiful blonde, was it possible that his own brother would betray him? Yes, it was, he thought as he remembered how Sapphire and Serenity had always been close while they were kids. He grounded his teeth together in anger.

"She's not in the house," the tail came back onto the line.

"Find her!" Diamond roared. "I want to know where she is!"

"Yes, sir," the tail said and hung up.

Diamond clutched the phone in his hand as he tried to reign in his temper, but there was only so much he could do. Serenity was gone and he wanted to know where she was. He couldn't marry her if she wasn't around, he thought as he looked at her Facebook profile picture with longing. _I'll find you, Serenity, and when I do you will be mine_.

* * *

Endymion was seething with anger as he sat down to dinner with his friends. It had been two days since he had seen Serenity. She hadn't been down for breakfast or dinner since she had taken that phone call a few days ago. When Ms. Pots came in with her apologies, his anger grew more and more. He needed to see her, he was already feeling restless and his control on his beast was weakening with each day that he didn't see her. He understood that as CEO of a company who couldn't make it into the office that she had a lot of work to do to accommodate this change, but c'mon! Even _he_ could take a break now and again to eat. He had felt somewhat better when Ms. Pots took plates up to Serenity's room, knowing that she _was_ eating, but the anger returned when they came back almost just as full as when they left.

Serenity wasn't eating. His friends waited with abated breath as Ms. Pots came into the room with the same look on her face that she had been wearing for the last few days. "Serenity sends her regards again, but she's still working…" His anger snapped and he pushed back his chair, bounding past the stunned housekeeper as he made his way to the stairs. He pounded up them and before he knew it he was standing in front of Serenity's door. He didn't even bother to knock. He just walked right in, slamming the door closed behind him.

Serenity looked up, startled, with her fingers frozen above the keyboard of her laptop. He winced when he saw her face. There were bags underneath her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping either. He tried to control his anger, knowing that she didn't deserved to be yelled at, especially while looking like _that_, but once it snapped, it snapped. There was no reigning it back in.

"What the hell?" She asked, anger lacing her voice.

"You have to eat," he replied his tone sharp. "You can't work yourself to death, Serenity. It isn't healthy."

"I'll eat when this is done, and the longer you stand here yelling at me the longer it's going to take." She turned back to her computer and tried not to rub her aching temples with him the room. It wasn't just the eating thing that was making her feel rundown. She hadn't been sleeping, the dream that she had had on her first morning here had only progressed and got worse. Making her stay up late into the night so that way she wouldn't dream. Her body was rundown, but there was still work to be done.

"No, you're going to take a break and eat something!" He shouted which caused her to look up again in shock. Why did he care so much if she ate or not? It wasn't like he _cared_…or, no…she looked into his eyes and saw something there that shocked her. He _did_ care. That's why he was so angry. Well, hell, why did he care so much? They had only known each other not even three days. And yeah, there had been that jolt of electricity when they had touched but that was natural right? She closed her eyes briefly the thoughts muddling her already clouded mind.

"No, not until this is done," she said and turned again to her computer. But she wasn't given a chance to start typing again, because Endymion crossed the room and slammed the top of her laptop down. She pushed back against her chair in shock and then the anger settled in. She stood up furious. "What the fuck?" She exclaimed.

"You're taking a break and having something to eat," he responded his voice eerily calm. "You're wasting away, Serenity. Your job is not worth this."

"Of course it's not, but I have to do something to make up for the fact that I'm under house arrest," she spat back. "Brilliant idea, by the way."

"I told you it was for your protection."

"From what an obsessive CEO who has this insane idea that I'm going to marry him? Please, he's about as dangerous as a cat with a knife."

"You don't know that, Serenity. Diamond is obsessed with you, there's no telling what he'll do…"

She rolled her eyes. "I could say the same thing about you. You don't know a thing about me, and yet you offered me a place to stay. Why?"

It took him a minute to respond. "Your father trusts me to protect you, isn't that enough?"

"No, it's not. I stopped trusting my father years ago."

Endymion didn't know what to say after that, knowing that she was right. Why did he offer her a place to stay when he didn't even know her? Well, the answer was obvious for him. From what he saw of her the day they met, he knew that she would be the one to break the curse. But he couldn't tell _her_ that, she would think that he was insane and in a way wasn't he? On the other hand, he could answer her like the beast wanted him to – by throwing her up against the wall and taking her in every way that he knew. _Yes_, his beast purred and he took a step forward.

"Endymion?" She said watching him with wary eyes. She knew that look in his eyes all too well, and it scared her. The last time she had seen that look in someone else's eyes it had taken her years to get over it even though she wasn't sure she was.

"Just shut up, Serenity," he growled and slammed his lips against hers. The jolt of electricity that had passed between the two of them when they touched was nothing compared to what happened when their lips met. Fireworks exploded behind Serenity's eyes and Endymion's arms encircled her waist bringing her closer to him. She could feel his need for her pressing against her stomach and she knew that she shouldn't do this. It wasn't right. They had only known each other three days, and they _barely_ knew each other at that. What was he thinking? But the logical part of her brain instantly shut up when his hands went underneath her shirt. His touch on her bare skin was maddening and her brain shut up.

She gasped as he unsnapped her bra and he took advantage of her opened mouth, and thrust his tongue inside. He backed her into the wall and shoved her shirt upwards. Their lips broke apart and she lifted her arms as he dragged her shirt off of her body. Once the shirt was off, he flung it behind him and slipped the straps of her bra off of her shoulders. Her chest was exposed to him and he drank her in hungrily. Serenity was trying to get her bearings back, knowing that what she was doing with Endymion was wrong and the way he was looking at her she knew that this was _really_ wrong. His eyes were pitch black, not azure blue, but black. _No_, she thought before his lips were on her breast.

Her nipple was in his mouth before she could think of the reason why this was wrong. He suckled and bit driving her crazy as a feeling that she hadn't had in a while began to pool in her lower stomach. _Oh, hell_, she thought as her head lolled to the side as he squeezed her other breast. He kissed down her torso before his fingers undid the snap and zipper of her jeans. He pulled them down her legs and pushed them aside. He raised an eyebrow as his gaze raked over her and she knew why. Due to her lack of sleep over the last few days, she didn't remember putting items of clothing on, and apparently, today she had forgotten to put on underwear.

Endymion was smirking as he drew her legs up and around his hips. He was right _there_ and she could feel him ready to enter her. She bit her lip as he eased inside of her and let out a moan when he was fully inside. They rocked together until he couldn't take anymore and began slamming into her, making her gasp at the contact and the speed. He brought her to her orgasm quickly and didn't give her a chance to catch her breath as he continued to thrust into her. She came again and with a final thrust he came inside her.

Her thoughts were more muddled than they were before and the wariness that she had been fighting finally overcame her. He lowered her gently to the floor and she curled up against the wall watching him with tired eyes. A brief startling thought went through her head, he had never taken off his clothes. He had fucked her against the wall fully clothed. _What the hell?_ She thought but was too tired to say anything about it. He watched her, his eyes still black with a wolfish grin on his face. As he walked towards the door to her room, he said something to her that caused her body to go cold.

"You're going to be so much fun to break."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Whoa. So I'll admit that this was the plot twist that I hadn't really seen coming. Originally I was going to have their first love scene be sort of sweet and then amp up the risqueness as we went along. But I don't know, I figured that the beast had to show himself sooner or later, right? Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll update soon!_


	4. Chapter 3: More than He Bargained For

_Author's Notes: So after updating once a week, I took a slight hiatus with this chapter and I'm sorry, but I had to really think about how this chapter was going to go. I think the end result is pretty okay, but we shall see what you guys think, yeah? Big thanks to:_

_**peaches252**_

_**SilverShadowWolf46**_

_**Sazzy**_

_**PoisonIvy89**_

_**nickybluejess**_

_**Guest**_

_**Mikanxnatsume – thanks for your review! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I have two other stories to work on. You'll be seeing some more risqueeness from Serenity in this chapter. **_

_**alitre**_

_**Guest**_

_**Lady Vee – Thanks for reviewing, not only this chapter but the other two as well! **_

_**LoveInTheBattleField**_

_For reviewing the last chapter. Each one made me smile and kept me going when I hit writer's block with this chapter. I hope you guys like this one!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own the song "Slut Like You" by P!nk. And this story is rated __**M**__ for a reason. In this chapter, there is language, dangerous knife throwing, and some hand job action. You've been warned._

* * *

House on a Hill

By: afallenblackrose

Chapter Three:

More than He Bargained For

"_You don't win a prize with your googley eyes  
I'm not a cracker jack you can't go inside  
Unless I let you Jack  
Fuck damn, what's your name again?  
You male, come now  
You caveman, sit down  
Ssh don't ruin it wow check please  
I have a little piece of you  
And it's just like wohoo, wam bam thank you man  
Boo-hoo, I'm a slut like you"  
~Slut Like You ~P!nk_

* * *

Endymion was sitting in the darkness of his study nursing a bottle of whisky. He didn't even bother with a glass, he was drinking straight from the bottle. He was reflecting about what had happened. Part of him was gloating that he had conquered _her_, against the wall while he was still fully clothed. The other part of him was drowning in despair. How could he have done that so soon? _And_ fully clothed? _And_ against the wall? Fuck. Didn't she at least deserve to have their first time together in bed? While he was naked? But no…the beast didn't let him take off his clothes, just the undoing of his zipper before he pounded her into orgasm. Twice.

He groaned and rubbed his fingers over his temples. Well, that was it, Serenity was probably going to run now. He had definitely scared her away, especially with what he had said before he had left her. She had been curled up against the wall, spent, before a look of horror passed through her eyes. _You're going to be so much fun to break_, he had said. What did he even _mean_ by that? And why had she looked so scared? Sure, most women would have been, but there was something else there. And Endymion wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she wasn't a virgin.

It was a shocking fact to think about that Serenity – who literally looked like an angel on earth – wasn't perfect, pure, untouched. She had been had before, and even though a logical part of his brain reminded him that just because she didn't bleed the first time didn't mean that she wasn't a virgin, he knew. She had known what she was doing. She had been taken before, and for some reason that made him angry. Who had she been with and why? Had it been love? And how could she betray him in such a way? Didn't she know that they were supposed to be together? That they were meant for each other? _Whoa, easy there, _Endymion thought to himself. Those kinds of thoughts were starting to border on obsessive Diamond territory, and that was one thing he didn't want to become. It was going to be hard enough to make Serenity love him after what he had just done to her _and _because of his beast, but to add in a Diamond complex? He might as well just throw in the towel now.

But still…whom had she been with and did he mean anything to her now? He needed to know. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't trying to seduce someone who was already taken.

A soft knock on his door made him freeze. It wasn't possible for it to be Serenity on the other side of the door, was it? The way she had looked at him when he had left her… No. She wouldn't be in any state to come after him in his study. So it had to be one of his friends. "Enter," he said and took another swig from the bottle. The door opened and Zoicite walked in. He took a look at the bottle and the look on his face before he sat down.

"I take it things went well?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I fucked her against the wall," Endymion replied and watched as his friend's eyes widened in shock. "Fully clothed." Zoicite's jaw dropped. "So, yes, I think it went fantastically well." He took another drink and swallowed.

"You didn't…" Zoicite trailed off as he saw the look in his friend's eyes. "Oh, hell…Endymion, do you want to break this curse at _all_?"

"Of course I do, but you didn't see her, Zoi. She was standing in front of me, she was so angry…" he trailed off as he thought about the way Serenity had looked after he had slammed her laptop down. He had never known a beauty like hers before. Her cheeks had taken on a pinkish hue because she was losing her temper. Her chest was heaving and she was wearing another low cut top so he could see her ample cleavage. He groaned and took another drink. "I didn't mean to do it this way. I wanted to know her first, but the beast took over."

"You need to apologize."

He pursed his lips knowing that his friend was right. But at the same time his beast was growling at him. _Like hell_, it said. There was no need for _him_ to apologize. He had taken her and she enjoyed it! He hadn't heard her complaining or telling him to stop. Why should he apologize? Another drink. He was becoming an alcoholic because of this girl. Because of this curse. "I know," he said. "I need a favor, though."

"What?"

"I need you to look into Serenity for me."

"Look into Serenity? Like a background check?"

"More than that," Endymion replied. "I need to know everything about her. Her friends, her lovers, everything."

"Her lovers?"

"She had been taken before. I want to make sure that this isn't all for nothing."

"I see," Zoicite replied and got up from his chair. "I'll start right away."

"Thank you," he said and watched his friend leave him to his misery. He took another drink and stared off into space. He knew he should feel bad, he _did_ feel bad, but at the same time he was picturing her and the way she had looked as he came inside her. He groaned as the beast growled with need again. All he had to do was go up the stairs… He threw the bottle across the room in frustration. How was this possible that he still needed her? Wanted her? Even though he had just had her? He rubbed his temples again and sighed. _Please don't hold this against me, Serenity._ He thought and began to clean up the mess he had made.

* * *

Serenity was curled around a pillow her eyes open. She was exhausted mentally and physically. But yet she still couldn't find it within her to go to sleep. She was thinking about what had just happened. About how it had felt…well, it had felt _right_, until… She sighed and squeezed the pillow tighter to her chest. It had felt right until he had told her _It's going to be so much fun to break you_. She tried not to whimper, but it escaped from her lips anyway. She hadn't pinned Endymion to be that kind of man, but she should have known better. Somebody that tall, dark, and handsome couldn't be perfect, there had to be a fatal flaw. And she had found his. She threw her pillow across the room in anger.

_It's going to be so much fun to break you. _Ha. What Endymion didn't know was that she had already been broken. A few years ago when she had gotten out, she had promised herself never again. She would never again be in that sort of situation. But here she was on the brink of getting into something way over her head. _No_, she thought to herself. She wasn't going to get into that position again. She wasn't going to be so easily broken. She would fight back this time. She wouldn't runaway from this. Not like last time.

She fell back into bed, feeling somewhat better than she had, but still there was something lingering in her stomach. It almost felt like dread.

* * *

Raye was trying to fall asleep. It wasn't easy considering that she was on a plane somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, but she _was_ in first class and she had been up since the day before studying for that bloody exam. She sighed and put her seat back up. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep now. Her brain was running on high alert. That exam had nearly been the death of her. Even though she had studied for hours, she still left four of the eight essay questions blank. She was totally going to bomb that exam, but she didn't care. The professor was an asshole, who had been giving her shit all semester because she wouldn't sleep with him. She should have complained to the dean, and she would, when she got back, but until then her GPA was going to suffer. But she didn't care.

Serenity needed her. Her best friend was in trouble, and she needed to be there just in case... Raye sighed and her mind kept playing. Serenity and her had met at freshmen orientation when they had moved into the same dorm room. Raye had instantly taken to the girl, and they had been friends ever since. They had gone to parties together, studied together, and had even gone on a few double dates. But one day halfway through the first semester, Serenity brought home a guy who gave Raye the creeps. She had told her of her concerns, but she had just blown her off. Then as the weeks passed, Serenity began to change. She slept in late, she skipped classes, and most nights she didn't even come home. Almost a month later, right before Christmas vacation, Serenity disappeared. Normally it wouldn't be a need for concern, but she disappeared during exam week. Raye knew something was wrong and kept calling her cell phone until finally someone answered.

They told her that they had found her friend passed out and she wasn't moving. It looked like someone had beaten her, she had bruises all over her face, and her leg was broken. The person called an ambulance and Raye rushed off to meet her friend at the hospital. When she finally woke up the following day, Serenity didn't tell her anything about what had been happening. The only thing she would tell her was that things with that guy were over. Raye had taken her back to the dorm and was reluctant to leave for the Bahamas for Christmas with her friend like this. Serenity told her to go, and against her better judgment she went.

When she came back things had gotten worse. Serenity was now up at all hours of the night. She didn't sleep and it started to show. Her grades were fine, so the professors weren't concerned, but they didn't live with her, like Raye did. One night Serenity finally hit rock bottom and she had to pick her off the floor. She finally told her what had been going on, and Raye hadn't left her side since. Not until Serenity had gotten the call that she had to come and take over for her asshole of a father.

Now, with this Diamond guy getting overly obsessive she had to move in with a guy she barely knew for her protection, a guy who had a nasty reputation in the business world. Raye was nervous for her friend. It didn't help that her friend was now having dreams with _him_ again. It couldn't be a coincidence. She sighed and wished that this plane would go faster. She needed to get there fast, especially because unlike her friend she knew who this guy was.

_Hold on, Serenity,_ she thought. _I'll be there soon._

* * *

Serenity went down to breakfast the next morning for the first time since her first morning here. The guys – minus Endymion much to her shock – all looked up at her entrance to the dinning room. They all wore shocked expressions, and she held back a laugh. The tension that was in her body disappeared when she noticed that Endymion wasn't at the table and she went to sit down wondering why he wasn't there.

"Good morning," she said as Amy filled her coffee cup. "Where's Endymion?"

"He'll be down shortly," Nephrite replied. "It's good to see you, Serenity."

"It's good to see you too, Nephrite."

"Aw, what about me?" Jadeite asked giving her a puppy dog expression that made her laugh. The other guys – even the usually stoic Kunzite – smiled at the sound of her laugh.

"Yes, even you, Jadeite," she replied with a smile. "I'm sorry, I haven't been down in a few days, it's just that I have a lot of work to do now that I'm under house arrest for the foreseeable future."

"We understand," Zoicite said. "But it's not healthy for you to go so long without eating. Not even when you're working."

"So I've been told," Serenity replied catching a familiar pair of blue eyes as he walked into the dining room and stopped at the door. Endymion looked surprised to see her at the table, and she tried not to laugh at the expression on his face as she ate her eggs. He hadn't expected her to show her face after what had happened the night before. Well, she wasn't going to let him scare her off. He told her that she needed to eat, so she was going to eat.

"Endymion," Jadeite said as their friend entered the room and took his seat at the head of the table. "Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence this morning."

"So, I see. Good morning, Serenity."

"Good morning, Endymion," she replied her voice strong even though on the inside she was screaming. She forgot about how even the sound of his voice could do something to her. _It's going to be so much fun to break you_. She winced inwardly. _No_, she couldn't go there again.

Endymion had been shocked when he had walked into the dining room and saw Serenity sitting at the table. He didn't know what shocked him more the fact that she was there or the fact that when her eyes met his she didn't have a hint of terror in her eyes. In fact, she was laughing at something one of his friends had said. She had a beautiful laugh, and he wished that he could hear her laugh more. He sat down feeling a little bit happier than he had the night before. So his actions hadn't scared her away, maybe he had a chance after all.

Her phone buzzed on the table and she gave everyone – even him – an apologetic look as she excused herself from the table. He watched her leave and then exchanged looks with the guys at the table.

"She didn't leave," Zoicite said.

"Apparently," Endymion replied with a small smile on his face.

"What exactly happened last night, anyway?" Jadeite asked. "You left here so pissed off, and now she's back at the table…"

"He fucked her against a wall, fully clothed," Zoicite replied for him.

"You didn't," Kunzite said looking at him.

"I did."

"Shit, Endymion, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. The beast took over and…" he trailed off and looked to where Serenity had left the room. She was pacing and she looked _pissed_. Something was going on there. "It doesn't matter. She's still here. Obviously, it's going to take more than that to scare her away."

Nephrite went to say something, but then thought better of it, and instead Jadeite's phone buzzed. He looked intrigued and checked the screen to see who was calling. His face paled considerably before he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Something was said on the other line and his face paled some more before he nodded and said. "I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and pushed back his chair.

"Who was that?" Endymion asked.

"Nothing. I just have to go pick someone up," he replied looking distracted and left the room before Endymion and the others could say anything else to him. As he left, Serenity walked back in the same pissed off look on her face. She took her seat and threw her phone onto the table with a loud _crash_.

"Stupid, useless…" she muttered.

"Is everything all right, Serenity?" Kunzite asked.

"No," she replied. "Sometimes people can be really stupid."

"What's going on?" Endymion asked.

"I have these two huge binders that are critical to this project that I'm working on," she replied. "The company finally sent them over…to my office even though they knew I wasn't going to be in."

"I see," Endymion commented and looked at Kunzite who nodded his head.

"I can go pick them up for you, if you'd like?"

"Would you?" Serenity turned to him a light in her eyes.

"Sure. Just tell me who I have to see to pick them up."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed blasting him with her full smile, which caused Kunzite to blink and smile back in return. "Just go to my office, and my assistant Mina will have them waiting for you. I'll call her right now, and tell her to expect you." She got up from her seat and kissed Kunzite on the cheek before she walked out of the room to make a phone call. Endymion pushed back his chair to follow her. She was in a good mood now. It would be a perfect opportunity to apologize for his behavior last night.

"Hey Mina," she was saying into her phone when he approached her. "Yeah, so I have a solution to our problem. My friend Kunzite is going to come by the office and pick up the binders for me." She listened intently to her assistant's response, but her eyes met his and she raised an eyebrow when she saw him there. She muttered a few more things into the phone before she hung up.

"Look, Serenity," he began but she waved him off.

"I don't want to hear it," she replied and went towards the stairs.

"At least…"

"No," she was up the stairs and into her room before he could say another word. He watched her go with an amazed expression on his face. He was trying to apologize and she didn't want to hear it? How weird was that? Most women would have had him beg. _But Serenity isn't most women_, he thought to himself with a smile. The beast was growling again in need, but he went away before he did something as stupid as he did last night.

* * *

Kunzite left for Serenity's office right after breakfast. Endymion knew that out of all of his friends, the curse had affected him the most. He had been a stoic and quite man before the curse, and after the curse had taken its toll he had been ruthless. He had been the one that Endymion looked to when he was looking for CEOs to 'mysteriously disappear.' Because of this, Endymion made sure that he got out of the house the most. This errand for Serenity was no exception, although he was happy to do it for her. He agreed with his friend that she was going to be the one to break the curse. If what his friend had told him about what had happened last night and she was still here than she would be the one. Which was sort of disappointing because she was quite attractive.

But Endymion had seen her first and there were other fish in the sea. He kept musing during the rest of the drive into the city. He walked into the building that belonged to Serenity's company and asked the secretary on the main floor for directions to Serenity's office.

"She isn't in," the secretary informed him.

"I know, I'm here to pick something up for her," he replied.

"Oh. Well, take the elevator to the thirtieth floor and you'll see it when you get off."

"Thank you." He went onto the elevator and pressed the button for the thirtieth floor. He was amazed at how fast the elevators moved in this building, a lot of others had slow moving elevators, and didn't have to wait long to reach his destination. He stepped off and saw the office at the end of the hall, in front of the office was a desk where a blonde was sitting.

He approached and slowed when he finally got a good look at the blonde. She looked almost like Serenity, but there were a few differences. Her hair was slightly longer and was pushed back with a red ribbon, while her blue eyes were slightly darker. There were other differences there, but he couldn't name them all. Her attention had turned towards him as he finally approached her desk. She opened her mouth to greet him, when a gasp came out of her mouth instead. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was taking stock of the person before them.

"Kunzite?" She finally asked.

"Yes," he replied. "You must be Mina, it's a pleasure to meet you." He put out his hand and she hesitatingly put hers in his. Instead of shaking it, like he had originally planned, he found himself leaning over it and placing his lips chastely on the knuckles. His lips tingled from where they touched her skin.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a light blush on her cheeks. "So, here are the binders that Serenity needs. How is she doing anyway?" She handed over two three-inch binders that were filled to the brim with paper. He took them with ease and sent her a smile.

"She's doing all right," he said. "But I'm sure she's the kind who's going to go stir crazy soon."

Mina laughed, "You have no idea."

Kunzite stared at her feeling the same way he had when Serenity had laughed today. He felt a smile on his face and wanted to make her laugh more. "You have an amazing laugh."

She stopped laughing, "Th-thank you," she stuttered. "So, uh…"

"Right," he said and turned to leave. "Good-bye."

"'Bye."

He started walking away before he stopped and turned back to her. "Hey, I know this is going to sound insane, but…"

"Oh, thank God," she said with a smile.

"Thank God, what?" He asked amused.

"If you had taken another five steps, I was going to go after you and ask _you_ out," she replied with another laugh.

"Really? So it's not crazy…"

"Of course not," she said and scribbled something onto one of the business cards. "Here's my number. Call me when you want to do something." She smiled and as he walked away with the card in his pocket he felt something for the first time since the curse had been cast three years ago. He felt happy.

* * *

It was just after lunch had been served – Serenity took hers in her room, Endymion in his study – when Zoicite walked back into the kitchen and placed his plate on the table. Ms. Pots looked up at his entrance and he only smiled at her in response. He sat down and dug into his lunch while she continued to prepare dinner. He continued to stare at her, until she finally turned around and said in exasperation, "What?"

He smirked, "Nothing. I'm just watching you work, Ms. Pots."

"Well, stop," she replied and turned back to continue her work.

"Why?"

"Because I can't get anything done if you're watching me!" She exclaimed. "Now, tell me what's really bothering you, Zoicite." She wiped her hands on a towel and turned around to face him again.

"It's Serenity," he admitted.

Her face fell, "Oh."

"No, no, not like that," he said and stood up to reassure her that he wasn't interested in their new houseguest. "Endymion had me do a background check on her and I found something…"

"What did you find?" Ms. Pots asked curious.

"That's the thing, I'm not quite sure. There's this brief period in her records where the location is given but it doesn't say why she was there."

"You should ask her about it, then."

"Yeah, but then she'll know that I've been looking into her and she'll want to know why…" he trailed off. Ms. Pots looked up at him and shook her head before turning back to the oven.

"She's going to find out eventually, Zoicite," she said. "Might as well let her know what's coming before she has to talk to _him_ about it. She seems to be the kind of person who wants to be prepared for these sort of things."

"You're right," he sighed. "As usual. Thanks, Amy," he said and kissed her on the cheek before he left the room to go talk to Serenity about what he had found. While he was walking up the stairs he was thinking about his 'relationship' with Ms. Pots. He had known Endymion since they were five years old and had been in this house since then too. He had been here when Amy Pots – the original Ms. Pots' daughter – had been running around helping her mother. He had fallen for her at first sight and it wasn't until three years ago that he was going to do something about it. But he never got the chance because of the curse, although, Amy knew about it. She also knew about his feelings for her, he didn't know how, she just did. So, they were still tentatively dancing around each other. She was waiting for the curse to be lifted and he… Well, he was fighting the curse.

_Darker side, indeed,_ he thought before he knocked on Serenity's door.

* * *

Serenity knew that she was being ridiculous. She had been waiting for Endymion to barge into her room since she had left him speechless downstairs. She figured – from what she knew of him in the last seventy-two hours – that he wouldn't be too happy that she didn't let him talk to her about what had happened last night. She had known when he had followed her into the foyer that he was probably going to talk to her about what had happened last night, and she really didn't want to hear it. The reason that she didn't want to hear it was because she still was trying to figure out how exactly she felt about it, and until then she didn't want to know what he had to say.

_Maybe he was trying to apologize,_ a part of her thought, but she brushed that aside. Endymion apologize? Ha. She doubted that he had it in him to apologize. Oh, sure there was that moment on her first night here that he apologized, but it wasn't for his behavior it was for her father's. She shook her head and tried to get her mind back to her work. It had been difficult there for a while, until Kunzite came by and handed her the binders that he had picked up from her office. After that it was easy breezy, but not so easy that she was going to be down for dinner. She groaned, knowing that if she didn't come down for dinner than Endymion would _definitely _be barging into her room.

When Ms. Pots came up with her lunch, she informed Serenity that Endymion was also working in his study and wasn't going to be able to make it down for dinner. It was a relief, and Serenity thanked her before going back to work and nibbling on the sandwich that Ms. Pots had brought up for her. She was in midsentence when someone knocked on her door. She swallowed and thought _at least he's using the door this time_ before opening the door.

But instead of the dark haired male being at her threshold it was Zoicite. She stepped back in surprise. He watched all of this with slight amusement.

"Zoicite?" Serenity asked. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you," he replied. "Can I come in?"

She stepped aside and he walked into the room as she shut the door. She turned to face him with a questioning look on her face. She hadn't had many interactions with Zoicite, but from what she observed of him he was a quiet man. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I don't even know where to begin."

"From the beginning would be good," Serenity said with a smile to ease his worry. He looked nervous.

"Well, Endymion had me conduct a background check on you."

"I see."

"And, I found something that I'm not quite sure how to explain."

Serenity finally took a seat at her desk chair knowing exactly what Zoicite was talking about. She had wondered how long she was going to have until someone in this household had found out about her past, but she silently admitted that she was glad that it was Zoicite who was coming to her with this. She could only imagine what Endymion's reaction would be…

"Let me guess," she said. "There is a hospital stay and a rehab facility stay that you have questions about."

"How did you know?"

"It's _my_ background you're looking at, Zoicite," she laughed in response. "But what I'm about to tell you can't get back to Endymion."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"Do you have to tell him the truth?" Serenity asked.

He paused from answering, knowing that depending on what she told him that he could probably come up with some sort of plausible truth. "Touche, Ms. Tskunio. I'll figure it out, but I need to hear your story first."

She smirked, "Well…"

* * *

Endymion had been locked away in his study since breakfast. He was trying to get some work done, but all he could think about was a certain blonde who lived upstairs. She wasn't like any woman that he had ever known. Most would want to know what had happened last night meant, but Serenity… She didn't want to hear it. She didn't even look mad about it either, which was odd. He had fucked her against a wall. Or had he? No, he had…he remembered the feeling of being inside her. How tight she was. He groaned and put his pen down. There was no way that he could concentrate on work right now. Not with Serenity's naked form floating through his brain.

He was just about to get up and pour himself a drink when a knock on his door interrupted him. "Enter," he said automatically. The door opened and Zoicite walked in holding a folder barely an inch thick. He placed it on his desk and took a seat.

"The background check on Serenity," he explained and Endymion started flipping through it. There were her transcripts from high school and college, she was quite bright, not that he was surprised. Her bank statements, and her medical records were more shocking. He could see from her bank statements why Serenity would have been angry if her father had frozen her accounts. But her medical records were odd. She had had her tonsils out when she was fifteen, wisdom teeth at nineteen. But it was when she was eighteen that he was most interested in. There was a hospital stay listed, but it gave no reason.

"What was she in the hospital for when she was eighteen?" He asked.

"Broken leg," Zoicite replied. "She fell down the stairs of her dorm while doing laundry."

"I see," he continued to peruse the file in front of him. There was a list of her friends – her roommate Lita and her college roommate… Well, that was interesting. He smiled at the name on the sheet but continued on. She had two previous romantic relationships a guy named Seiya when she was in high school and a man named Alan Sterling when she was a freshman in college. But after that there was nothing. So she hadn't been seeing anyone. She was free, which made him smile. "All right, thanks, Zoicite."

"No problem," his friend said and got up to leave. Endymion watched him leave and couldn't help but continue to smile.

* * *

Diamond was pacing in his office. His tail had returned, but not with good news. He had searched everywhere, but Serenity couldn't be found. She had disappeared. Diamond was angry because he had paid this guy for nothing. Serenity wasn't found. She was still missing, and that was no acceptable to him. He needed her in this room with him _now_. He couldn't stand being apart from her for one more day. But where had she gone that not even a trained tail could find her?

His phone rang and he answered it with a flourish. "What?" He barked.

"I have news of Serenity," another one of his contacts answered. "A man named Kunzite came by to pick something up from Mina for her."

"Kunzite?" Diamond muttered. "I'll look into it." He hung up without so much as a thank you to his contact. He turned to the tail and gave him the name. The tail said he would look into it and get back to him. Diamond went to sit down knowing that the next time the tail came back in without any news of where his Serenity had gone, he would have to be taken care of. There was only so much incompetence that he could put up with. He touched his computer screen with longing. _Mine_, he couldn't help but think.

* * *

It was after ten in the evening by the time that Serenity finally pushed back from her desk with victory. The project that she had been working on all week was finally done. She felt like dancing, but her stomach growled informing her that she hadn't had anything to eat since dinner five hours ago. She decided to go downstairs to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. She padded down the stairs and looked at Endymion's study. The door was closed, and there was a light underneath the door. Was he seriously still working? If he was he had quite the nerve to yell at _her_ about working until all hours without eating and sleeping. She shook her head and continued into the kitchen.

She came to a halt when she realized that the light under Endymion's study door was wrong. Endymion wasn't in his study. He was in the kitchen too. He looked up at her entrance and they froze as their eyes connected again. There was something about his eyes that always made Serenity feel like he was seeing deep into her soul.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied and finally moved deeper into the kitchen.

"Finally taking a break?" He asked.

"Finished actually." She turned to the refrigerator and started taking out fixings for a sandwich. She was pretty sure that she couldn't make one as good as the one Ms. Pots had given her for lunch, but she could at least try. Endymion watched all of this amusement as he leaned on the counter and bit into the apple he had come in to get.

"Congratulations," he said as she set to work. "So about…"

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'last night' I won't be responsible for what I do with this knife," she interrupted him and held up the steak knife she had taken out of the holder in front of her. He swallowed hard, trying not to laugh at the expression on her face or the way she looked holding the knife. Like she could actually hurt him with that? Please.

"I won't say it," he acquiesced. "But we need to talk about it."

"What exactly do we have to talk about? Unless you want to talk about what you meant by what you said afterwards?" She didn't look at him as she said this, she was concentrating on making the perfect sandwich, or so she told herself. She could feel his eyes bearing into her, and she knew that if she looked up and caught his gaze things would happen on this counter _other_ than sandwich making.

"You're right," he said after a while. "We don't have to talk about this."

A dark laugh came out of her mouth, "Typical." This time she did look up and met his stunned gaze. "When someone starts asking the hard questions, you don't say anything."

"I thought this is what you wanted? Not to talk about what happened last night?" He countered with a smug look on his face.

"I don't except what you meant by what you said before you left and why you had the audacity to fuck me against the wall without taking off your clothes."

"Why? Because you wanted to touch me too?"

"No, because it made me feel cheap, you asshole." Endymion was amazed at how collected she was in talking about this. Instead of falling apart or stammering when he had asked if she wanted to touch him too, she called him an asshole. The beast was chomping inside of him. He had finally found an acceptable sparring partner, and if what had happened the night before was any indication, an amazing bed partner too. She really was perfect.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining last night," he responded and threw his apple core into the garbage. "In fact, you were more than willing to be fucked against the wall, even though we barely know each other." He turned his back on her as he started to walk out of the room.

It was the wrong move to make. She wasn't joking about what she could do with a knife when she was angry. And boy was she angry. How dare he? How dare he make her feel like such a slut, when it was _him_ who had come barging into her room and instigated everything? Before she knew what she was doing, the knife that was in her hand was flying through the air towards Endymion. It flipped end over end in the air before the blade finally sunk a few inches into his left shoulder. He stopped in the doorway and Serenity put a hand to her mouth as he turned to face her. He looked at her, a strange emotion on his face, as his hand reached up and yanked the knife out of his skin. He looked at the knife slightly covered in his blood and back at her before stalking towards her.

In the past, Serenity would have cowered, but now she stood her ground. He knew what he was dealing with now. She had warned him that she wouldn't be held responsible for what she did with the knife, and well…there you go. He placed the knife on the counter and then backed her up against it trapping her. Serenity bit her lip having a strange sense of déjà vu. Wasn't this how it had started last night?

"You stabbed me," he said but instead of sounding angry he sounded impressed. "You're amazing." His lips crashed down on hers and the same sparks that ignited last night were reignited. Her lips were addictive and he moaned as they became pliant beneath his. He swept aside the sandwich that she had been making before his arms encircled her waist and he lifted her onto the counter. Her legs were around his waist bringing him closer to her heated core. He groaned into her mouth, knowing that if she wasn't careful that he would have her on this countertop with his clothes on again.

Serenity realized that too and her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged out of it and hissed when her fingers touched his bare skin. The beast was in shock and purred with satisfaction. This minx in front of him was just full of surprises. Well, he could play that way too, as he ripped open her flannel shirt. The buttons popped and bounced around the kitchen as he took her in. She wasn't wearing a tank top underneath the shirt like others did. She was just in a black lace bra. His jeans felt constrictive and it didn't help that her fingers were on the snap. _This must be payback for last night_, he thought and helped her get him out of his pants.

Her fingers touched him and he let out a growl. "Don't," he said gruffly. If she continued to touch him like that then he would lose it before he even touched her. But she didn't listen and continued to touch him, picking up speed. He lost his breath as he came in her hand. He took a step back from her staring at her in a new light. But before he could move back to her she jumped down from the counter and walked away. He watched her leave in amazement. She had made him come by just using her hand and she walked away before he could be inside her.

"Touché, Serenity," he said to no one as he slipped back into his jeans.

* * *

Serenity practically ran up the stairs after she left Endymion's eyesight. It had taken much of her willpower to not stick around after she made him come into her hand. It had been payback for last night. This time she was the one fully clothed, well, she thought as she looked down at her ripped open shirt, _mostly_ clothed. But she had been close to letting him take her on that counter. She had been right about assuming that he was well built underneath those tight fitting shirts, but damn. She walked back into her room and froze for the second time that day on the threshold.

"You know, the last time we talked it sounded like you were in trouble. From the looks of things, you seem to be doing just fine," Raye said from her bed.

"Raye!" She exclaimed and ran into the room to give her other best friend a hug. The raven-haired woman jumped up and hugged her back. "When did you get here? How did you get here?"

"Whoa, whoa," she laughed. "Slow down and put on a new shirt. It's weird seeing you with the girls hanging out." Serenity laughed and went to her closet to grab the first shirt she touched. In a fluid movement she had her flannel shirt off and a t-shirt over her head. "Right. So. I got here like twenty minutes ago. Only you weren't here. Where were you?"

"In the kitchen throwing knifes and making Endymion come into my hand."

"Wait. Wait. What?" Raye asked her eyes widening in shock. "What do you mean you made Endymion come in your hand?"

"Uh. Right. I might want to start from the beginning."

"Please."

Serenity told her friend about everything that she had missed since they had talked on Tuesday morning. Raye had the decency to look shocked, appalled and pleased in the right places. At the end of her tale, they lapsed into silence. The events of the day and the past few days of roughly no sleep were catching up to her, and she was fighting to stay awake.

"Sere, I think you should go to sleep," Raye said. "You look exhausted."

"Thanks," Serenity replied, but agreed with her friend. She pushed back the covers and snuggled deep into them. Within minutes she was out. Raye smiled at the way her friend looked before leaving the room. It was time Endymion and her had a chat.

She found her way down the stairs and to the study door. She knocked and walked in without hearing a response.

"I didn't say you could come in, Serenity," he said without looking up at Raye's entrance. "But I'm glad you're here." He finally did look up and paled.

"Raye?" He whispered in shock.

She smirked. "Hello, brother."

* * *

_Author's Notes: *dramatic drum roll* Ooh. Plot twist! Ha-ha. I'll admit that this chapter was supposed to go a whole lot differently when I originally planned it out. It was supposed to end with Serenity in tears and Raye pissed off. But, meh. I think it was time Serenity fought back. So let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll update soon!_


	5. Chapter 4: Cabin Fever

_Author's Notes: So, it's been a month since I've updated, and I apologize. I was trying to update my other fanfics, and when I finally got around to this one I wrote for a little and then wrote myself into a dead scene that I somehow had to write through. The good news is I've been working on this chapter since yesterday, and it's rather lengthy. So I hope that makes up for the delay. I'm freaking out you guys, because all of you guys are bleeping amazing. BIG thanks and hugs go to:_

_**Galaxy Princess**_

_**Princess Moonie of the moon – Thanks for your review! Well-placed cliffhangers are my specialty. Ha-ha. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**LoveInTheBattleField**_

_**SailorMoon489 – Thanks for your review! Your review made me cry, but in a good way! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**nickybluejess**_

_**Guest**_

_**Sazzy – Thanks for your review! Serenity's back-story will be revealed in chapter six. Whether or not Raye knows about the curse will be revealed in this chapter. Hope you like it!**_

_**nira avalon**_

_**stephanielyn6722 – Thanks for your review! That P!nk song described that chapter to a T, so I was really excited someone liked that I used it! As for your request about Aladdin…uh…I don't know. I'm currently working on another SM/Disney story but it's a Cinderella themed one. I'll keep thinking though. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Lady Vee – Thanks for your review! Originally I was going to have Serenity be a little weak in the first few chapters, but I just can't write her that way. It's not in me. Endymion will definitely be fighting to win her over, especially after this chapter. Hope you like it!**_

_**Serenity Rein**_

_**Twiggirl006**_

_**ticklemeali**_

_**alitre**_

_**ReesesCatEyes**_

_**PoisonIvy89 – Thanks for your review! You know how much money a therapist would make if they were sent out to this house? Not a lot, because they would probably run away in fear of the craziness. Lol. More cuteness from Raye/Jadeite this time in this chapter, and as for your question: read to find out! Hope you like it!**_

_For reviewing the last chapter. You guys have no idea how much each review rocks my world. My parents always wonder if I'm going crazy because I'm smiling at my tablet as each review comes in. Ha-ha. Hope you love this chapter! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Here we go. I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own the song "Freak Out" by Avril Lavigne. This story is rated __**M**__ for a reason, mostly because of language and some interesting smut in this one. You have been warned._

* * *

House on a Hill

By: afallenblackrose

Chapter Four:

Cabin Fever

"_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Like I don't care, 'cause I don't care  
_'_Cause I'm all right, I'm fine  
Just freak out let it go"  
~Freak Out ~Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Endymion sat frozen as he stared at his sister for the first time in years. He hadn't seen her since their father's funeral, when she had found out that she hadn't been named in the will. Everything had gone to Endymion, except for a small amount that was used to pay for Raye's tuition at boarding school and then the university of her choice. She hadn't been home, always finding a reason to stay away during the holidays, which he was thankful for. If she had been home, she would have had been cursed too. But the way that she was looking at him now told him everything that he needed to know. She might have never come home before, but she was there now and he was in for a load of hurt. He should have known when he had seen the name on Serenity's background check, that she would be making an appearance. He sighed and watched as she took a seat in front of him.

"Hello, Raye," he said. "You look good."

"Don't give me that shit, Endymion," she scoffed. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my friend?"

He sighed again, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Like hell it's not!" She exclaimed. "She's my friend and I've been the one there for her when she needed to be picked off the floor. I swear to God, that if you hurt her I will personally kill you even though you're my brother!"

"You're taking this a little bit far, don't you think? I haven't hurt her."

"You haven't hurt her _yet_. But Jesus Christ, Endymion you _fucked_ her _against a wall_! _Fully clothed_! I may not have been home in the last five years, Endymion but I've heard about what you've been up to. The missing CEO's, the girls who've run screaming from this house, one even checked herself into a mental institution. What's happened to you? The brother I knew at dad's funeral wouldn't have done this."

"It's a long story."

"Then tell me. I'm your sister for crying out loud. I deserve to know what's going on with you. Maybe I can help."

"The only one who can help me is Serenity. Besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'd commit me to a mental institution." He sighed and played with the pen in his hands, trying to ignore his sister's stare. She wanted to know what was going on, and he knew that he should tell her especially because of her feelings for Jadeite, but… He doubted if she would believe him. She may have once upon a time believed in the extraordinary, but from the looks of things that girl didn't exist anymore.

"You're not making any sense," she replied slumping back into her seat. "What do you mean Serenity is the only one who can help you? Help you with what? Unless…this isn't about her father's company, is it?" He didn't answer her and her eyes widened. "It is. You're using her to get to her father's company. Holy shit, Endymion. I thought you were better than that."

"Look, Raye, it's not like that. Or at least it wasn't supposed to be like that," he sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that she was confused and he was starting to see that maybe he had no choice. He had to tell her about the curse, and hope for the best that she wouldn't take Serenity away with her after he told her everything.

"Endymion, tell me what's going on."

"Okay. It started two years after dad's funeral…"

* * *

Serenity woke up the next morning feeling well rested for the first time since she had shown up at Endymion's mansion that week. She hadn't dreamed about _him_, but she did dream. Only it wasn't about being brought to the brink, instead she could only remember flashes. There were dresses and masks? And Endymion had been there, hadn't he? She frowned, but shook it off. At least it wasn't about _him_, maybe by taking control in the kitchen last night she had shaken off those demons. Or it could have been Raye's arrival. It was always nice to have someone to lean on when things got rough.

It didn't hit her until she was in the shower that something was wrong with all of this. Like how had Raye known where Serenity was? She hadn't given her an address; she'd only said that she was at Endymion Chiba's estate that probably wasn't on the Internet to find. And where had Raye stayed the night? She wasn't in Serenity's room… she paused under the showerhead as the thought came over her. What was Raye hiding from her? She rushed through the rest of her shower and had just gotten dressed in a rush when there was a knock on her door. She flew out of the bathroom, her wet hair hanging down her back and ripped the door open.

"'Morning, Sere," Raye greeted with a smile on her face that froze when she saw the look on her friend's face. "Uh…is everything okay?"

"You tell me," Serenity replied her eyes narrowing. "You're lying to me about something, Raye. How did you know where I was? And where did you spend the night?"

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking me that," she admitted with an awkward grin. "But I figured because of what had happened in the kitchen last night you weren't really thinking straight. So, uh, right, I knew where you were because, well, I, uh, lived here."

"What?"

"I used to live here before I went away to boarding school and then college," Raye said with a sheepish grin as the blonde continued to stare at her, not fully comprehending what she was telling her.

"You used to live here? But that's not possible, not unless you're…" she trailed off.

"Unless I'm Endymion's sister."

Serenity fell back against the door in shock. "You're Endymion's sister? But…wait. No. That doesn't make any sense. You're Raye Hino. He's Endymion Chiba."

"Well, after our father basically wrote me out of the will, I took our mother's maiden name. Which really worked out for me in the long run, since with the different name no one knew that I was related to the youngest millionaire we've seen in a while."

"Wow. Okay, this is going to take some getting used to. So when you told me all that stuff about Endymion a few days ago that was from prior knowledge because you're his sister?"

"No," Raye answered truthfully. "What I told you a few days ago is what I've found out about Endymion since I've been away. I haven't been home since our father's funeral and he was different back then, Serenity. He wasn't the guy he is now."

"So what happened to him?" Serenity asked as she went inside to brush out her wet hair and throw it back into a bun.

Raye followed her inside and shrugged, "I wish I knew."

"I'm guessing then, that breakfast is going to be interesting," the blonde grinned at her friend in the mirror. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees you." She put the final touches on her hair and dragged her friend from the room and down the stairs. They paused at the entranceway to the dining room. The table had another place setting already. Serenity sent her friend a look as the five males looked up at their entrance.

"Sorry," Raye whispered. "I had a little chat with Endymion after you fell asleep last night."

"Aw, you're taking away my fun," she pouted for a second before walking into the room to take her spot at the table. She felt Endymion's eyes on her as she took her seat with Raye beside her, but she ignored him again.

"Good morning, Raye," Endymion greeted.

"'Morning, bro," she replied with a smile and then nodded at the other guys, although as Serenity watched Jadeite didn't acknowledge the raven-haired girl. She raised an eyebrow and wondered if there was something going on there. "I see things haven't changed. Still do the whole silent breakfast thing, eh?"

"Not really," Zoicite said with a smile. "We're just waiting for the coffee to kick in. We have long hours."

"I bet," Raye laughed. "Considering Sere's hours, I can only imagine what yours are like."

"Hey! I don't work that long!" Serenity exclaimed and sent her friend a withering look.

"Says the girl who worked for three days straight without eating anything," Endymion drawled as he took a sip from his coffee cup. This time she sent him the withering look, "Yeah, well, desperate times. It's not my fault that I was put on house arrest." She had to fight back the urge to stick her tongue out at him. God, he was so infuriating.

"Still on that, huh?" He replied with a grin.

She faltered a bit, not used to seeing him like that. "Yes, I'm still on that. You have no idea how much of an inconvenience this is for me."

A thousand responses came to him in that moment, but none that were appropriate for the table or the company that they were in. He remembered to file them away for later, because there _was_ going to be a later, and only rolled his eyes in response to the blonde. She rolled hers back and turned to his sister.

"So how was your final exam?" Serenity asked and Raye launched into her long-winded speech about the professor who absolutely hated her because she wouldn't sleep with him. Serenity paid attention smiling at the right places as she tried to ignore the weight of Endymion's stare. What was with him and the staring thing? She couldn't help but wonder. Didn't he understand that staring at someone for long periods of time was considered rude in a lot of social circles? Or was he staring at her because he was trying to figure out what had changed in her over the last few nights? How did she go from coming against the bedroom wall to making him come into her hands after a few pulls? She tried to bite back the smile that was threatening to erupt on her face, but still it was a good question to ask. One that she really didn't know the answer to herself.

* * *

Serenity actually made it through breakfast without having to excuse herself because of a phone call from Mina. Raye told her that she'd be by later, after she unpacked some of her stuff, and they went in separate directions. Endymion watched all of this from the bottom of the stairs knowing that if he wanted to talk to Serenity, which he desperately wanted to do among other things, the time would be now. Hopefully what she had said was true and that she was done with the major project she was working on, so maybe he would be lucky and she would be taking a break from work for a little bit. He sighed and went up the stairs to find out.

He knocked softly on her door remembering how he had busted in last time and she had been pissed about that. "Come in!" She exclaimed sounding like she was in the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside before shutting it behind him and leaning on the back of it. She wasn't in the room, which made things interesting. He looked around noticing that except for the desk, which was covered with paperwork, binders, and her laptop, and a few shirts on the floor the room barely looked like she lived there. For some reason, he thought she would be a little messier.

"Hey, Raye, that was - " she said coming out of the bathroom and stopped when she saw it was him. An eyebrow lifted in question. "Not Raye. Endymion, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Again?" She sighed. "Okay, what do we have to talk about this time?"

"Seriously?" He asked with an amused look on his face. "After what happened in the kitchen last night, you're seriously asking me what we have to talk about?"

She shrugged. "It happened. What's there to talk about?"

He let out a chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to sound like such a girl here, but what the hell does it mean? What do the last two days mean?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Great," he said and thumped his head on the back of the door. "You're an amazing woman, you do realize that, don't you, Serenity? Most women would be banging down my door trying to get me to define what happened over the last few nights. But you…you're just unfazed."

"Unfazed? Is that what you think I am?" She asked with a snort. "Please. Do you realize how pissed off I was at you yesterday because of what you did? I mean I threw a damn knife into your skin, I was so mad at you. I'm _still_ mad at you for that by the way."

"And I'm going to ask again, why? If you didn't want anything to happen, you could have told me to stop."

"And would you have? I knew a guy like you before, Endymion…" she trailed off and shook her head almost as if she was trying to not remember something. He watched intrigued wondering what she meant by a guy like him before? "Whatever. It happened, and I don't know what it means. Okay?"

"No, not okay," he said as he straightened up and moved into the room. "The problem is, Serenity, I've had a taste of you and seen what you could do to me, and I want more."

Her eyes widened in shock. "More?" She whispered her eyes locked on his as he moved even closer to her. His steps were predatory. The look in his eyes reminded her of how they looked the night he fucked her against the wall fully clothed. They promised something wicked would happen if she let it, and as she felt warmth spread through her lower abdomen, she realized that she wanted it to. Her past be damned. Whatever wicked thing Endymion wanted to do to her she would let him and enjoy every minute of it. She unconsciously licked her lips, which caused his eyes to darken. Blue to black in an instant, she almost moaned at the sight. _What was happening to her?_ The rational part of her brain thought as he continued his approach.

"More," he said his voice husky. "The things I want to do to you…" he trailed off and Serenity almost let out a moan at the thought of what he could do. He was barely inches away from her and she wanted to bring him closer, but if she did she knew that she would begin something unknown and dangerous. _Too late for that,_ she thought as she remembered that that something had already been started when she allowed him to take her against that wall a few nights ago.

"Like what?" She breathed and his eyes locked on hers. A feral grin spread across his face as he forced her back against the bed. The back of her knees touched the mattress and he went in for the kill. His lips were on hers before she could let out a squeak of surprise. His tongue was in her mouth exploring before she could get used to the way his mouth was attacking hers. The momentum of his body was too much and she fell onto the bed feeling something poking her as he pressed his body into hers.

The beast within him was screaming in pleasure as he pressed his body into Serenity's. She wanted what he wanted to do to her. His mind was brimming with possibilities and he knew that he needed to take it slow. If he went to maximum beast mode, she could still run. With steady hands he pushed aside the straps of her tank top, exposing more of her creamy skin to his gaze. His lips left hers and started to pay homage to the skin and the tops of her breasts that were heaving. His hands skimmed underneath her top and clutched at her bare skin. She squirmed beneath him as his hands went up and touched her bare breast. _No bra?_ He thought in amazement and then pushed the tank top upwards so he could see. Her naked flesh was exposed to his gaze and he drank in the sight of her breasts.

_Mine_, the beast growled before he lowered his head and began to suck on her nipples. The sharp breath that she took in only spurred him on as his hand reached up and tweaked the other nipple until it pebbled. He was barely aware of her tugging the tank top over her head and throwing it onto the floor, his mind too preoccupied by the task in front of him.

Serenity was losing her mind and he hadn't even gotten into her pants yet. His lips were everywhere and she mewled with pleasure as he continued to suck. But that wasn't what she wanted, and she knew that he knew that. His one hand drifted south from her breast and she almost sighed in relief. _Finally_, she thought as he traced a line down to her stomach and stopped at the snap of her jeans. He undid the button and unzipped her pants with such ease she couldn't help but be amazed by how talented he was. He reached into her jeans, but stopped short when he felt that she was wearing underwear – she had actually remembered that day – and his lips left her breast as he looked down. With both hands this time he dragged her jeans down her legs, stopping every so often to kiss various parts of her. When her feet were finally dragged out of the jeans, he threw them onto the ground and lifted his shirt over his head.

She couldn't help but stare at his sculpted chest and as he leaned back down to cover her body with his she touched him, causing him to shudder underneath her fingertips. He didn't let it stop him though as his hand cupped her and his fingers touched her even though she was still wearing her panties. It caused friction and the same warmth from before enveloped her again. He pushed aside the cotton and his fingers delved deep inside her, her fingers gripping his shoulders tight as the sensation rocked her. He stroked her until she couldn't take anymore and let herself go. His fingers exited and he dragged her underwear down until she was able to kick it away.

Just as she was regaining her breath Endymion dipped his head down and kissed her stomach going lower until he was right _there_. She felt him grin as he lowered himself onto the floor and pulled her hips, legs outstretched to the edge of the mattress. She balanced herself onto her elbows to see what exactly he was up to when she saw him on his knees, his head between her legs. _Oh my_, she thought as his tongue delved into her core. He lapped at her like he was a cat and she was a dish of cream. His tongue reached places that she hadn't known existed and she felt herself coming undone again. His tongue touched her clit and she lost it. She came hard and yet he didn't move.

When she finally regained some of her sense she looked down and saw him still between her legs. _Holy fuck_, she thought in exasperation. He hadn't just swallowed her come, had he? He moved his head and looked up at her a grin on his face as he licked his lips and her eyes widened in shock.

"You almost taste as good as you smell," he said with a smirk as he stood up and undid the snap of his jeans.

"I feel like there's a compliment in there somewhere," she replied with a raised brow. "But I can't seem to find it." He stepped out of his jeans, revealing a bulge in his boxers, which he quickly stripped away.

"I can always show you," he lowered himself over her again and kissed the hollow of her throat.

"You could, but I think you have something else that you want to show me," she said with a smirk. He laughed as his hips flexed into her, making a jolt pass through her at the contact. He teased her some more before reaching down and taking her legs and placing them on his shoulders. Before she could ask what he was thinking putting her in a position like that, it was a good thing that she was flexible, he slammed deep into her and she could have sworn that she felt him at the base of her throat. She gasped at how deep he had gone, as he pulled out and then went back in. She rocked her hips into his feeling the pleasure sweep over her as he growled in need. His hands gripped her legs as he thrusted in again and again.

"C'mon, Sere," he said as she matched his rhythm. She barely registered him using her nickname as he continued his ministrations. She could feel it building at the base of her spine and as he finally lost control and came she felt herself finally completely come undone. They came together and after Endymion collapsed onto her.

When she finally was able to see and thing straight she commented, "That was your idea of more?"

He looked at her, the blackness still in his eyes as he replied his voice low and husky, "That wasn't even close to what I have planned for you."

* * *

It hadn't taken nearly as long for Raye to unpack as she originally thought it would. It helped that the clothes she had left behind when she had left five years ago had not been in the drawers. She could only assume that they had been put into storage with the rest of her stuff. She shook her head as she walked down the hallway to Serenity's room. She didn't know exactly what they were going to do since she couldn't really leave the house, but they were bound to think of something. Even if that meant watching a movie in the basement.

Raye paused at Serenity's door getting ready to knock when she heard noises from the other side. _What_? She couldn't help but think as she leaned closer to the door to catch whatever was happening inside the room. There were some low mutterings before she heard Serenity moan. _Oh, dear,_ she thought. Her brother sure knew how to apologize for his actions. She walked away from the door before she heard anything else that would send her back to therapy. A sigh went through her as she thought about what she should do now. Considering what Endymion had told her the night before, she knew that she should go see Jadeite and talk about the curse, but…

She tried to hold in the sarcastic laugh that was budding within her as she realized that she was _scared_ to talk to him. Which was ridiculous to her when she thought about it. Jadeite and her had known each other since they were kids. She looked to him and the other guys that her brother was friends with as unofficial brothers. The ones who looked after her, the ones who would beat up her dates if they mistreated her in anyway. Which was why it came as a shock to her when a few months before her father's funeral she realized that the feelings she had towards the blonde haired man who could always make her chuckle and wince whenever he made a terrible joke weren't for someone that she looked to as a brother. No, these were more romantic feelings. And he felt the same, she knew that, the looks he would send her were evidence of that. He didn't think of her as a sister.

So why was she scared of him now? Just because he was supposedly cursed to succumb to his dark side until Endymion broke the curse? But Jadeite didn't even have a dark side. He was the jester of the group, he was the good one, so why was she so damn scared? With a determination she knew she had she stomped back down the stairs in search for him. She ran into Amy Pots cleaning up the dining room and stopped to see if she knew where she could find him.

"Hey, Raye," Amy greeted. "I know I didn't get a chance to tell you this during breakfast, but I'm glad you're home. Things have been crazy since you left."

"So I've been told," Raye sighed and started piling plates to take back into the kitchen. "How did things get so bad in the time that I've been gone?" She took her stack of plates and walked into the kitchen, not expecting Amy to answer her.

"I have guesses," the woman replied. "I think Endymion was in too deep with the company being transferred over to him after your father's death. When it was time for him to finally relax, he couldn't because he was too power hungry so…"

"Let's not discuss my brother's sex life," Raye replied with a wince. "He's already doing crazy things with my best friend that if I think any harder about I'm going to need therapy for. But that still doesn't explain it. So he was a little wild in bed, why would a witch curse him?"

"You would have to ask the guys about that," Amy answered as they walked into the kitchen together. "They seemed to know what was going on when the witch showed up. I thankfully had the night off, so I only heard about from Zoicite later."

"Hey, Amy!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind the refrigerator door. "Just the person I wanted to see. Do you have any of those - " He stopped speaking as he peeked around the door and saw who was with Amy. Raye met Jadeite's gaze until he flicked his eyes away. "Uh, never mind…" he closed the door and looked like he was about to make a break for it when Amy took the dishes from Raye's hands and she stopped in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked her voice stern. "You've barely said one word to me since I've come back and have treated me like I have some sort of disease. What is your problem?" His eyes darted to the blue-haired woman who was washing the dishes from breakfast before darting back to hers. He reached out and took her hand before dragging her from the room. He pulled her into the abandoned study before closing the door and turning to face her. His usual light green eyes were darker and his eyebrow was furrowed. "Jadeite?" She asked her previous feelings coming back.

"You want me to say some words to you?" He asked his voice deep. "Fine, I will. You need to stay away from me, Raye. I don't know why you came back, but you shouldn't have. You should have stayed away."

"Why? Because of some sort of curse that is supposed to bring out everyone's dark side until Endymion lifts it?" She countered. "In case you didn't notice, Jadeite, the person all of you are laying your hope on is my best friend! She's been through enough dark shit to last her life times. I'm afraid what this will do to her, and has anyone bothered to tell her what is going on?"

He sputtered, "Because you think _that_ would be a good idea? 'Oh Serenity, you're not really here because some psycho CEO has plans to make you his no matter what. No, you're here because Endymion thinks you can break a curse on him and everyone in the house.' That would go over really well with her, don't you think?" He began to pace back and forth ignoring her and she could only watch him.

"You'd be surprised how much that girl can take," Raye muttered. "But it's better to tell her the truth, then let her believe this lie. If you're afraid that she'll run, I think that ship has already sailed when she stayed even though my brother screwed her against a wall fully clothed, don't you?"

Jadeite stopped pacing and finally looked at her. His breathing wasn't rapid like it should have been for someone who looked like they had been angry with her. Instead it was calm. His usual eye color was back, but still she waited for him to make the move. He sighed deeply before he approached her in slow measured steps. He opened his arms and brought her body close to his, enveloping her into a hug. "I missed you, Raye," he whispered onto the crown of her head. "But you can see why I wanted you to stay away. This curse hasn't affected Nephrite, Kunzite and myself like it has with Zoicite and Endymion. Zoicite luckily can fight it, but it's a battle that he's losing."

"Zoicite?" Raye murmured into his chest.

He pulled away slightly to look at her with an amused look in his eyes. "You didn't know? Him and Amy have been flirting around each other for years. He won't make a move until the curse is broken."

"You've got to be kidding me," Raye said in amazement. "How is it I had no idea?"

"Probably because you were focused on yourself. But don't worry about it, I was the same way until you left."

"Did you know?" Raye finally found the courage to ask. "I was talking to Amy about this before we came into the kitchen. Did you know about my brother's extracurricular activities? Why the witch would curse him?"

"No, not until the witch cursed him and he told us what he'd been up to," Jadeite shook his head. "Kunzite knew. The women that Endymion had been with, Kunzite took them home after he was done with them. I shouldn't tell you this, because your best friend is his next and hopefully last one, but he had hurt them, Raye. Rope burns, bruises…he was ruthless." She backed out of his arms as he told her this, not believing that her brother could be capable of such things. But she knew that in some part of her that she knew he was.

"Well, maybe he's finally met his match," she whispered. "She _did_ throw a knife at him yesterday."

"What?" He looked shocked. "A knife?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "He basically tried to tell her that she brought the wall screwing upon herself, and she got pissed so she threw the knife at him."

Jadeite blinked for a second before throwing his head back and let out a laugh. "She threw a knife at him!" He continued to laugh until tears rand down his cheeks. He finally sobered. "She's perfect for him. There might be a chance…" he gave her a look that she knew well. He wanted to kiss her. There was a lot that he wanted to do to her, but because of the curse he was afraid to. He didn't want to hurt her. Not after all this time.

"I'm sorry that I'm here," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm making this harder for you. But you understand why, right? Serenity is my best friend. Endymion is my brother. If something is going to happen, I need to be here for both of them."

"I know, but you have to understand that if I'm ignoring you it's for your own good. I don't want to hurt you, Raye. Not after waiting so long for this." He grasped her hand between both of his looking at her with those emerald eyes.

"So we wait? Until the curse is broken?"

He nodded his head. "We wait."

* * *

One Month Later…

* * *

_Kunzite was curled around something soft and warm. The fingers of his left hand stroked cautiously while trying to regain feeling in his right arm. Whatever he was curled around, it was using his right arm as a pillow and the hair was so soft. He murmured nonsensical things as his eyes finally opened and he saw the familiar blonde hair. Mina, he thought with a smile as he tightened his hold on her. He flexed his hips forward and she pushed back against him. _

"_Good morning," he whispered into her ear. She giggled in reply as his fingers teased upwards. Something wet met him as he touched her breast. Her giggle turned to a groan of pain. With worry eating at him, knowing that it might be what he had feared, he flipped back the comforter and stared as his world went out from him._

_There was blood everywhere. She was bleeding from various bite marks and gouge marks on her naked skin. The gouge marks looked like something had clawed her and as he looked at his hands, the fingernails grew into the claws of a beast. "No," he whispered as he backed off the bed. Mina sat up and looked at him questioning, not noticing that there was blood dripping off of her. _

"_Kunzite? What's wrong?" She asked but not with her usual voice. It was hoarse. There were marks on her throat too. _

"_NO!" He exclaimed and fell off the bed._

Kunzite woke up on the floor and he sat up with a groan. He was used to the pain of falling off his bed by now. It had been like this for the last two weeks. Ever since he had started dating Serenity's secretary Mina. They had gotten along so well that he was amazed by it. She was so fun and bubbly, but she could be serious too. She was smart and she was just amazing. But after dating for the last few weeks, she was expecting him to make another move, one that would deepen their relationship. But he couldn't. Every time he thought about doing it, he would remember the curse. He would remember the person that he would become when Endymion had him do his dirty work. Would he become that when he was with her? He didn't think he could. Endymion was somehow able to control it with Serenity. Couldn't he somehow control it with Mina?

The dreams had started then, and he hadn't been able to escape them. It was getting bad, so bad that he was cutting back the time that he saw Mina hoping that that would keep her safe. It wasn't like he could tell her about the curse, she would probably think that he was nuts. But he saw the way she looked at him when he kept pushing her away. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose her.

"C'mon, Endymion," he whispered to himself. "Break this curse."

* * *

Diamond was obsessing and more so than usual. After a month, he hadn't gotten any closer to finding Serenity. She had disappeared off the face of the planet. The lead on Kunzite hadn't really gotten him far, but he had an inkling that he knew where she was. Kunzite worked for Endymion Chiba. Endymon Chiba was buying up every company that he could get his hands on. If he had approached Kenneth about the company, and realized that Serenity was now in charge of it… And when Diamond had called to inform him that he was coming after his daughter with every intention of making her his no matter what… Well, he was assuming a lot. He was assuming that Kenneth had been with Endymion at the time of the call. He was assuming that Serenity would go along with their plan.

But that was okay, because he had finally come up with a plan to get Serenity out into the open. To make her resurface so that way he could take her and finally, _finally_ make her his. He kept the plan to himself until it was ready to be put into place, he didn't want anyone who he didn't trust, which included his brother, to know about it and leak it to the wrong people. He was going to get Serenity. It was only a matter of time.

A knock on the door to his office drew him out of his obsessive thoughts as he continued to stare at Serenity's Facebook profile picture. "Enter," he called as he exited out of the web browser. His brother walked in, a concerned look on his face and as he got closer to Diamond's desk, the look grew grimmer.

"Sapphire," he said. "What can I do for you today?"

"Did you hear the news?" His brother took a seat.

"About?"

"Tskunio Inc.'s board of directors? They're requesting a meeting with Serenity, face-to-face. No video chatting. You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"And why would you think I would?" Diamond asked with a knowing look. He had suspicions that his brother was leaking information to Kenneth about what he had planned for Serenity, that's why he wasn't going to say anything about what he had planned for the next day.

"Because you have been looking for her since she disappeared last month," Sapphire replied with a knowing look of his own. "Why would you plant the idea of a 'no confidence' vote in the board's mind if it wasn't to get Serenity out in the open?"

"Interesting theory, brother. Except I didn't plant the idea in the board's head. If they are bringing that charge against her, then they are doing it of their own free will. It must be all of the video chatting instead of in person meetings she's been having for the last month. Can't say I blame them. How can you be a good CEO if you refuse to meet your clients face to face?"

His brother didn't say anything, he just looked at him trying to read the expression on his face. Trying to figure out if what he was saying was a lie or not. His brother knew how to read him, so he was very careful in keeping his face neutral and not revealing a damn thing. He wasn't going to let his plan fail now. Not when he was so close…

"I see," Sapphire said with a sigh and got up from his seat. When he made it to the door he turned back to Diamond. "I'm going to warn you, Diamond, if you _are_ involved in this any way at all, you need to stop while you still can. The people who are protecting her aren't people you want to mess with."

"Thanks for the hint of concern, but I can assure you, it isn't needed," Diamond turned his chair around ignoring his brother so he could get back to his fantasies. He didn't see his brother shake his head in frustration. He didn't care if Serenity was involved with people who were dangerous. Didn't Sapphire know that Diamond was more dangerous than anybody else out there? He was dangerous when he didn't get his way or what he wanted. And he had been denied Serenity for far too long…

"Soon," he muttered. "Soon."

* * *

Endymion was trying very hard to concentrate on work that afternoon when the phone rang. He threw up his hands in frustration, but knowing that the phone ringing was a good thing. He wasn't getting much done as it was. He kept imagining the different things that he wanted to do with Serenity. The woman was surprisingly down for anything, including the usual rope and handcuff things he had tried on other women. Every time he brought something new in, she looked at it with an unimpressed expression. It was almost like she had done these things before… But he didn't let his mind dwell on it too much. He was just glad that she wasn't running for the hills screaming. She was an amazing woman, and they were growing closer with each night they spent together.

The phone rang again and he finally drew himself out of his thoughts long enough to answer it. "Yes?" He growled into the receiver.

"Endymion Chiba?" The voice asked on the other end.

"Yes?"

"This is Sapphire Sterling, Diamond's brother? I have some information that you might find useful."

"Diamond's brother, huh? And how do I know that I can trust what you have to say?" Endymion asked with suspicion in his voice. He had heard about the other Sterling brother, but not a lot. The guy liked to stay under the radar and let his brother take the lead on things.

"Because Kenneth Tskunio does," Sapphire answered. "I've been relaying information about Diamond's movements since his obsession with Serenity started."

"I see. Continue."

"My bastard brother somehow convinced the board of directors of Tskunio Inc. to hold a no-confidence vote in Serenity's leadership. If she wants any chance of convincing them otherwise, she has to go _in person_ to the meeting tomorrow."

"So what's the problem? Other than the bullshit claim that Serenity can't head up this company?"

"The problem, Mr. Chiba, is that I have a feeling that the meeting tomorrow is a trap."

"A trap?" Endymion asked his brow furrowing. "Why would there be a trap?"

"Diamond's obsession, remember?" Sapphire asked exasperated. "He hasn't been able to find her in over a month. He is determined to make her his no matter what. This board of directors meeting is meant to bring her out so that way he can make his move. Or at least that's what I think."

"I don't blame you for thinking that. It's too much of a coincidence that this meeting would be called when Diamond has also been looking for her. And there's nothing that can be done to delay the meeting? To change their mind?"

"I'm afraid not. If Serenity doesn't show…"

"She'll no longer be CEO," he sighed. "Damn it. There's no way Serenity won't go, she'll fight me tooth and nail… Thanks for the info, I'll try to figure out a way to keep her here and have her keep her company." He hung up the phone without another word. He slumped back in his chair and cursed Diamond Sterling. He was cunning and crafty, he'd give him that. What better way to force Serenity out of hiding then to have the board hold a meeting that she couldn't miss without losing her company? She was going to hate him, but he wouldn't let her go. He didn't care about the company anymore, if she lost it that was fine. Not that she would see it that way. But he'd be damned if he lost her, he…

_I what?_ He thought to himself. He'd been trying to figure out what the feeling in his stomach was for weeks. Every time he left Serenity after their time between the sheets he felt _bad_. Not in a sick way or anything, but more like he shouldn't be leaving her, that he should stay with her. Have her curled against him… He sighed knowing that maybe he shouldn't be feeling like this, because what if she didn't feel the same? What if… He groaned. She had to feel the same, right? That's why she kept letting him into her bed?

"Oh, Serenity, I think I'm falling for you," he muttered to himself. "But you're going to hate me for what I'm going to do to you." He opened the drawer and took something out that he thought he would never have to use.

* * *

Serenity watched him through half hooded eyes. She was half asleep as it was, but she knew that she needed to stay awake. She needed to ask him something. Things had been different while they had been together that night. He was withdrawn, more so than usual, and he fixed her into the sex swing with less enthusiasm than he usually possessed. Something was up with him and she needed to know what. He was zipping up his pants when she finally gained some sanity back to ask, "Is everything okay? You seemed a little out of it tonight."

He turned back to her somewhat surprised at her question before turning back to his clothes. "It's fine, I just…I'm a little distracted tonight."

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked as she sat up, the blanket wrapped around her torso. His gaze flicked back to her, this time lingering for longer than they had all night when he sat on the bed next to her.

"Serenity…I have something to tell you," he said with a sigh. "But you have to hear me through before you say anything, okay?"

"All right," she replied warily. What could he possibly have to tell her? Was he finally going to confess to her that this whole Diamond thing was a ruse? That he had only kept her here so he could get his hands on her company? But instead he had… She mentally groaned. This was _not_ a romantic-comedy. This was her life, besides he couldn't feel that way about her. He didn't even stay with her after he was done.

"Sapphire Sterling called me today," he started. "Apparently the board of directors for Tskunio Inc. has called a meeting tomorrow that you are required to attend. In person."

"You heard about that?" Serenity asked taken aback. The head of the board had e-mailed her that afternoon to inform her about the meeting and what was to happen at it. She had been undecided about what to do about it. Endymion wasn't going to let her go, she knew that much. He had thrown a hissy fit a few weeks ago when Raye had wanted to spring her for a quick trip to the mall, because every situation could be better with a little retail therapy. But this…she had kind of hoped that he would let her go, considering it was _her_ company that she was fighting for.

"You know?" Endymion countered.

"Yeah, I was actually going to talk to you about it tomorrow at breakfast, but…" she trailed off with a shrug. "You know I have to go, right? That you can't have a little hissy fit like you did when Raye suggested that we go shopping."

"No, you can't go."

"What?" She asked fury building within her. "What do you mean I can't go? Endymion, they're trying to vote me out of my company!"

"You can't go, because Sapphire and I think that this is all a trap to get you out into the open so that Diamond can take you."

"A trap? Diamond's brother and you think it's a trap?" She fell backwards her hand over her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. How ruthless do you think Diamond is that he would call a board of directors meeting just so he could snatch me?"

"You know him better than I do, Sere," he replied his voice low. "You tell me. Do you think he's capable of something like this?"

"No, I really don't think he is," she sat up as a realization came over her. "But I think you are."

"Me?" He sat back in shock. "You think I'm orchestrating this?"

"Why not? You wanted my company, and if they vote me out because I can't make it, you can always try to buy the guy who they'll replace me with off, and then you'll finally get your wish." Her eyes were burning into him as the situation finally cleared in her muddled brain. Of course, that's what all of this was. It wasn't about _her_ protection. It was about _her_ company. The man was ruthless and twisted and she had stupidly let him into her bed when all he really wanted was her damn company.

Endymion stood up, something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. It almost looked like he was hurt by her accusation. "You really think I'm still after your company? That I'm making up the whole Diamond thing just to get to that? Why?"

"Why? Because what else should I think?" She asked and before he could say it she plowed right through. "Just because we're sleeping together, you think I'm not going to suspect you of making all of this up? That I'm supposed to think that you actually care for me? When I can't because you refuse to stay with me afterwards! You treat me like a twisted version of Mr. Rochester's crazy wife in the attic in _Jane Eyre_!"

He stumbled back shocked by her outburst, and she sat there the sheet still wrapped around her as her fury continued to pour from her. How could she have been so stupid to think that maybe he actually had feelings for her? She should have known…

"You can think that if you wish, Serenity," he said finally regaining his bearings. "But I'm going to protect you from the true psychopath. You won't be going to that meeting tomorrow. I'm going to make sure of that." He turned and walked away slamming the door to her room behind her.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked, her voice low. He couldn't stop her from leaving if she wanted to. Yes, he could refuse her a ride back into the city, but she had friends who could drive her. Or she could call a cab. So how was he going to stop her from walking out the front door?

_Click._

She stood up when she heard what sounded like a key in a lock. _What_? She thought and walked to her door. She tried the knob, but it wouldn't budge. She kept trying but to no avail.

She was locked in.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Oh, dear. So Endymion finally has turned toward the Beast in B&B and has locked Serenity into her room, holding her prisoner. That can't be good, can it? Jadeite and Kunzite are trying to keep their ladies at a distance until the curse is broken. But what about Nephrite? He's the only one so far who doesn't have a love interest! Well, yet. Don't worry, his time will come. Things are about to get really good. So please review and I'll update soon!_


End file.
